Brother Dearest
by Dori Amarez
Summary: Edward suddenly has a little sister named Hitomi who is the annoying little sister that he had never had.  She drives him up the wall.  Will he and his new sister ever stop fighting long enough to get along?  Completed!  Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Brother Dearest

Hello, my name's Hitomi Kanzaki however, everyone here knows me as Hitomi Cullen. The Cullen family isn't just a normal American family. Nope, we are a family of vampires and one human. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are my adopted brothers and sisters. The head of the family is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen. I love Carlisle and Esme to death just like I would my normal parents and I love all my brothers and sisters. Oh, I almost forgot the human member of our family. Isabella Swan is Edward's girlfriend. Personally, I don't believe that Edward deserves Bella he's so cocky and obnoxious. Well, to me he is. But Edward is the one that Bella chose so I can't argue with that.

Edward and I don't get along, we're never able to get along, never have and never will not since the day I joined the Cullen family five years ago. I'd traveled to America soon after I was transformed about fifty years after my transformation (that's a short amount of time for someone who has infinity to live). I could hide my transformation pretty well in Japan while I was young, I was already pale skinned and colored contacts took care of the red pupils and I never came in contact with humans that I didn't have to come in contact with. However, I felt restless and agitated in Japan. There were too many people on the small Island of Okinawa also my family had become suspicious of me. One night while lying in bed pretending to sleep a voice in my head called out to me.

"_Hitomi, Hitomi, you must find us, we will help you and protect you."_ I laughed at the cheesy message. Help and protect me? From what? I was indestructible. The inner voice sighed,

_"Fine, I was only trying to be dramatic, a member of our family had a premonition of you joining us soon. I 'm just sending the message along, don't kill the messenger._" I snorted and thought back, why should I? I don't know who you are and where exactly am I suppose to find you anyway?

_"You will find us in Forks, Washington, the United States; we can teach you how to feed without killing humans." _I rolled my eyes and thought, I already know that. You take the blood from an animal; I've already figured that out. But, America you say? Hmmm…..I could do with a change of scenery. Okay, I'm game I'll be there in two weeks. Now get out of my head I'm going for a walk outside.

I waited for a response but when none came I shrugged got up and headed outside. The moon was full tonight and filled the whole garden with a soft silvery light.

It was when I eventually got to the Cullen house two weeks later that I meet the owner of that ridiculous inner voice. It was a boy named Edward; he was about the same age as me, well sort of. He was transformed at seventeen, I was changed at eighteen. However there was a difference of a hundred years in our actual ages. From the very beginning Edward and I disliked each other. And that dislike built throughout the years which leads me to my story of the most eventful week in the Cullen Family.

It started normal enough watch the rain cloud veiled sun rise over the forest treetop and begin preparations to go to school. Forks High School was the dullest on the planet. However, I entertained myself by playing with the humans. I had a special gift that appeared after I was transformed. I could make illusions in peoples minds. Today I was having fun with a girl named Jessica Weber. She was the typical gossip that every school in the world had. You know, the girl who has to know everything about everyone. She was seated by Bella today and I grinned this was going to be fun. I glanced at Jessica and then began to concentrate forming an image in my mind and then transferring it into Jessica's mind. Her face went blank and then she stood up with a very loud "MEEEOOOW!" Ran across the cafeteria and embraced a pillar that was near the doors. Everyone stared and then when Jessica began to purr the whole room burst out laughing. I giggled and smiled, my one mischievous plot was completed for the day. I looked at my brothers and sisters and found Emmett desperately trying to hide a smile behind his hand, Alice had her face blank but I could see the twinkle in her eye. Jasper was chuckling and Rosalie smiled appreciatively at me and said very softly,

"That was brilliant Hitomi," I smiled at my sister and gave her a high five under the table where no one could see. Only one person at our table was looking at me with disapproval and that was of course Edward. I sighed and rolled my eyes, it was going to be the same old boring lecture that he always gave me whenever I did something like this.

"Hitomi, you know you shouldn't be drawing attention to yourself or to us for that matter." I sighed inwardly but put on an innocent angelic face and said,

"But brother dearest, I didn't draw attention to me I'm not the one meowing and purring like a cat." Edward scowled at me but he dropped the subject. Rosalie leaned over and asked,

"What image did you give her Hitomi?" Edward glared at Rosalie and said,

"Don't encourage her Rosalie." Rosalie rolled her eyes and said,

"You sound like her father Edward, lighten up will you?" Edward huffed, got up and went to go escort Bella to their next class. I turned to Rosalie and said loud enough so that Edward could hear as he walked off,

"I simply put the image of Edward dressed like a big fluffy kitty-cat in her mind, the rest is all her." Edward whipped around and gave me a death glare. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper all fell into fits of laughter. I smiled wickedly and waved my fingers at him. He turned sharply on his heel and marched off. I smirked after him and turned back to my other brothers and sisters who were all still laughing. Emmett was laughing the hardest and he raised a fist which I hit with my own fist,

"Well done little sis, I haven't seen Edward that embarrassed before." I giggled,

"I think my role in the family is to be his annoying little sister, the one he's never had before." Jasper chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"You do tend to get on his nerves quite often Hitomi, usually we don't even try to enrage Edward because all of us know his temper is the worst." I smiled mischievously and shook my head.

"The one thing that I noticed about Edward when we first met was he acts just how I use to before I was changed." Rosalie raised an eyebrow and frowned,

"How so Hitomi?" I smiled at my favorite sister and explained.

"My father was a member of the government so we were pretty wealthy. I was use to always getting my way. My temper was much worse than Edwards, I wasn't a mean person I cared deeply for my older brother and my little baby sister and I protected them just like Edward protects Bella, however, when I changed my Brother and Sister grew older and when I didn't I was isolated. After that I was angry all the time, whenever things didn't go my way I got really angry and I was overly protective. Just like Edward." Rosalie smiled sadly and placed her arm around my shoulders and I continued with my explanation,

"If Edward keeps up like this he'll become exhausted and begin to resent everyone, just like I did." I remembered the looks on the faces of my older brother and sister when they saw me last time. Love was no longer in their eyes, all that was left for me was disgust. Instead of feeling sad all I had felt was anger and resentment. A great sorrow lashed threw my heart and I quickly suppressed the memory that was beginning to bubble up. I looked up at my brothers and sisters and gave them a carefree smile.

"The only way Edward will learn to control his temper is if he gets a taste of his own medicine or he can just go about being angry until he hurts someone he cares for. But since he's my brother I don't want that. Also, it's entertaining to watch him get mad and he annoys me." Rosalie giggled and Alice smiled brightly.

"So you really do love Edward don't you Hitomi?" I smiled and nodded,

"Of course I do, he's my brother, just don't tell him that. I'd hate to lose my title of annoying little devil." Emmett laughed and patted my head,

"Don't worry little sis, that won't happen, you'll always be an annoying pest." I laughed,

"Good, now let's get to class, I believe we might actually be late." Everyone groaned and got up. We headed toward the cafeteria doors and parted to head to our respected classrooms. I headed to my history class and deliberated over which book I would read during class today.

The rest of the day went by very slowly as it usually did and by the time the final bell rang I quickly got my things together and ran out the door in a normal human pace. If I ran at the speed that I was really capable of I would shock quite a few people. I ran to the parking lot and by passed Edwards Volvo. I didn't ride in the car with my bothers and sisters because there was no room and because I didn't like Edwards driving. Why did he have to go so fast, why didn't he just slow down every once in awhile and enjoy the scenery? I would never understand him. I finally found my ride home, it was a Kawasaki Ninja motor cycle. I climbed on, gunned the engine and speed home. I was halfway home when a silver streak flew past me. I shook my head when I recognized the car and continued home at a normal speed. I got home after Edward and everyone else but getting home wasn't a race so I didn't really care. I walked threw the door took off my helmet and my jacket and dumped my bag on the floor. Edward looked up from where he sat at the piano and scowled at me.

"You're late Hitomi." I snorted and plopped down in front of the T.V.

"What am I late for exactly Brother Dearest, dinner?" Edward glared at me and went back to his playing. He was playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. It was my favorite piano piece and I had to admit that Edward could play it beautifully. However, I would never tell him that, his ego would get too big. I switched on the T.V and pretended to watch a movie but I was really listening to Edward play. When he was done I yawned and looked at the clock and frowned. It just dawned on me that Edward was here, at home and not with Bella. I turned to him and asked,

"What are you doing here Edward?" He looked up and frowned at me.

"I live here of course." I rolled my eyes,

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was why the hell are you here and not with Bella?" Edward scowled at me.

"Bella wanted to spend time with Charlie today so I let her have some alone time." I sighed and turned back to the T.V.

"Great, we get a mooning Edward tonight. Go figure you're playing sounds so depressing." Edward glared at me.

"Well sorry, what music would you prefer to have me play." I looked up at him and smiled,

"Something happier more upbeat," Edward glared at me and crossed his arms.

"I'm not performing for you. Why don't you come here and play something your self?" I smiled and got up and walked over to the piano.

"Okay, scoot over," Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You can't play the piano," I smiled and plopped down next to him on the piano bench. I put my hands on the keys and thought for a moment about what I wanted to play. There were so many songs that I knew that I loved to play. I thought of the movie I was watching. Pride and Prejudice the one with Kira Knightly in it. One of the songs was Arrival to Neatherfeilds, it was one of my favorites, and it was a difficult song as well, so I was able to show off just a little bit. I put my hands on the right keys and began to play. Edward uncrossed his arms and starred down at me in disbelief as I played.

When I finished the song Edward was speechless for a moment but then asked,

"Why haven't you played the piano before? You've lived in this house for five years and not once have I seen you come near the piano." I smiled and got up.

"Because, I knew you loved to play and your passion for the piano is stronger than mine. Also, I've already imposed on your life in many other was. I thought I would be nice and let you have the piano all to yourself. And anyway I prefer my guitar." I walked away towards the stairs. Edward called after me.

"Are you actually being nice?" I winced and turned around,

"No, I'm being honest. Now go do your mopping somewhere else where no one can hear you." I dashed up the stairs and into my room. I put on one of my favorite CD's plugged in my headphones, closed my eyes and just listened to my music.

The Next day was Tuesday and it was sunny outside so everyone was inside and at home today except for Carlise who was at the hospital. I asked if I could go with him but he said that it wouldn't be a good idea. I may have been a nurse at one point in Japan, but here everyone thought I was still in High School so I wasn't going to be able to do anything. I sighed and asked him if I could borrow some of his books instead. Carlise smiled and consented. I smiled back gave him a hug and dashed upstairs to his office to dive into his extremely large collection of books. I pulled down the thickest volume in the room which was a history of medical herbs and medicine and it described all of there uses and how some old potions were made. I was really into the medieval times and enjoyed everything about their life style. Their use of herbs and such for medicine was what really fascinated me. I spent a majority of the day reading the book. However, I became restless and book marking the page I was on I left Carlisle's office and headed down stairs. I plopped down in front of the T.V and switched threw the channels to see if anything was on. Unfortunately, it was the middle of the day so of course the only thing on were soap operas. I switched off the T.V in disgust. I got up and headed to the garage. Rosalie was there in jeans and an old ratty t-shirt that didn't even dim her beauty. She was tinkering around with Edwards car and she smiled when I came in.

"Hey there Hitomi, where have you been hiding all morning?" I smiled and went over to a stool and sat down.

"I was in Carlisle's study reading some of his books but that got boring so I came out here to see if there was anything to do." Rosalie smiled and wiping off her greasy hands went over to her work table and brought over my racquetball racquet.

"I finished fixing your racquet, I got the hardest metal there is, so this time it wont break and Emmett fixed the wall, so you can play racquetball outside." I smiled, jumped down from the stool and ran over to Rosalie. I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Oh Rosalie you and Emmett are the best!" She giggled, handed me my racquet and shooed me away. I laughed and dashed off to the racquetball court that Carlise and Emmett had built for me out back. Inspecting the court I saw that Rosalie had told the truth and the hole that I had made a week ago was gone. I took one of the plastic balls, I served it and it zoomed toward the wall bounced off and I chased after it hitting it toward the wall again.

I had fun volleying the ball for a little bit but then I began to get restless and began hitting the ball with more force that I was suppose to. The ball bounced off too fast and sailed threw the air and the next thing I heard was the sound of shattering glass and then a crash. I winced and looked toward the house. I had the worst luck, the window that was broken was none other than Edwards window. There was silence and then a roar.

"HIIIIITTTTTTTOOOOMMMMMMMMIIIIIII!" I winced again and Edward came barreling out of the house. I did the only thing I could think of. I turned and ran. That didn't stop Edward. He gave chase and yelled after me.

"HITOMI! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I didn't slow down but yelled over my shoulder.

"Are you kidding? If I slow down you'll rip me to pieces!" Edward growled,

"YOU BET I WILL! YOUR STUPID BALL SHATTERED MY CD PLAYER AND YOU KNOCKED DOWN ALL MY CDS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I CATCH YOU!" I smiled and said over my shoulder,

"Catch me if you can, you forget I'm faster than you." He roared again and ran after me. Edward was fast but I was able to stay a good arms reach away from him. I was actually having some fun. I giggled and that made Edward angrier. He roared and shouting a few profanities drew closer. I smirked turned around and ran toward him and then past him. He screeched to a stop, turned and ran after me, cursing me as we ran. A few minutes later we burst from the trees and since I was looking over my shoulder at Edward I didn't see Emmett and so I ran right into him. He grabbed me by the shoulders to keep me from falling over.

"Whoa there little sis, what's all this racket?" I didn't get a chance to answer because Edward charged out of the trees and ran towards us.

"Good Emmett you got her now hold her down! You're going to pay you little devil." I turned to run into the house but Emmett grabbed me by the collar and held me in place. I looked up at him in fright, thinking that he might actually let Edward hurt me but he smiled down at me and winked. However, before Emmett could stop him Edward crashed into me and we feel to the floor. His eyes were jet black and they were murderous. He raised his fist and said,

"You're going to pay!" I scowled brought my knee up and hit him in the groin. We vampires may have been as hard as steel but when a vampire hit a male vampire in the groin it still hurt. Edward grunted and fell over sideways groaning. Emmett shook his head,

"You shouldn't have done that Hitomi, that really hurts you know?" I got to my feet and glared down at Edward who was still on the floor but I could tell that the pain was fading.

"It'll pass." Edward got up and glared at me. Emmett stepped in between us and asked,

"All right, what is the problem?" Edward glared at me and said,

"She wrecked my CD player and knocked down my whole CD collection. It's going to take me hours to put them back up." I glared right back at Edward and said,

"I didn't do it on purpose, I was playing racquetball and I missed the ball, it was an accident." Emmett turned to Edward and said,

"Come on Edward, she didn't do it on purpose you can't get mad at her for that. I'm sure if you had given Hitomi a chance she would have apologized." I opened my mouth to protest but Emmett shot me a warning look and I closed my mouth. Emmett continued. "I'm sure that Hitomi would have offered to pay for the CD player and help you put back all of your CD's.

"WHAT!" I looked up at Emmett in disbelief. There was no way in hell I was going to do that. Emmett gave me a pleading look and I consented. I could never say no to Emmett. I sighed and nodded. Emmett smiled and turned to Edward.

"See," Edward still looked mad but he nodded.

"Fine, let's go Hitomi; we have a lot of work to do." I frowned but followed without saying a word. Emmett watched us go with a look of satisfaction on his face. He probably thought that he was so smart to have stopped a fight before it broke out. He was wrong. Edward and I hadn't been working for more than five minutes before we started yelling at me. We had put the shelves up and were putting the CD's back and of course Edward had his organized in a stupid way. He had them arranged by year and then personal preference with in that frame. Of course I didn't know Edwards personal preference and since I didn't listen to most of his music I wasn't sure which album was made in 1999 or 1932. I just began to put the CD's on the shelf at random. Edward of course noticed and began yelling at me.

"YOU DON'T PUT LINKIN PARK NEXT TO QUEENS! THEY FROM DIFFERENT YEARS!" I glared at him and yelled back,

"DON'T YELL AT ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHERE TO PUT YOUR STUPID CDS? YOUR ORGANIZATION SKILLS ARE STUPID!" He gave me a black look!

"THE WAY I ORGAINZE MY CD'S IS NOT STUPID! IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!" I glared back completely exasperated by now.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO FIND A CD IF THEY ORGANIZED IT THE WAY YOU DO!" Edward roared and yelled,

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GET OF MY ROOM! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I snapped and threw the CD's that I was holding at Edward not caring if they broke or not. Edward caught them but yelled at me again,

"DON'T THROW THESE THEY'RE FRAGILE YOU IDIOT!" I went to the door wrenched it open and yelled back,

"YOU'RE THE MOST ANAL PERSON IN THE WORLD! HAVE FUN ORGAINIZING YOUR STUPID MUSIC! I HOPE IT TAKES YOU ALL ETERNITY SO I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" I slammed his door shut so hard that the house shook and with the sound of a crash and Edwards roar of anger I knew that the shelves that we had put up had fallen down again. With a satisfied smile on my face I went to my room and closed the door. With my acute hearing I could hear Carlisle and Emmett downstairs. Carlisle had just gotten home and was asking Emmett,

"I thought you said that you took care of them. From the sound of it, their fight just got worst." Emmett sighed,

"I thought if they worked together that maybe they would resolve their differences, I guess it didn't work." Esme answered back, I guess she had heard the whole thing as well.

"Those two will only resolve their differences over time. Carlisle do you want to take Edward and I take Hitomi?" Carlisle must have nodded because the next thing I hear is Esme knocking on my door.

"Hitomi dear can I come in?" Behind her I heard Carlisle knock on Edwards door and ask the same question. Edward and I both answered at the same time.

"Sure," Esme entered my room and I saw Carlisle enter Edwards. Oh, did I mention that Edwards room and mine were across from each others? No? Well now you know. Anyway, Esme came into my room and perched on the side of my bed. I sat up looked at her.

"I'm sorry Esme, I really do try to get along with Edward it's just we end up pushing each others buttons. Also it doesn't help that Edward has a horrible temper and holds grudges." Right when I said that I heard Edward roar from across the hall,

"I'll never get along with her Carlisle! She's a pest!" I winced,

"See?" Esme smiled and patted my hand.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure that Edward will come around soon. I think what he finds difficult is the fact that you and him are very much alike." I scowled,

"I think your wrong Esme, Edward and I are nothing alike." Esme smiled and said,

"Oh really? Lets see, you both have horrible tempers, you both care deeply for your family and friends. You're both overly active and to tell you the truth dear, you also hold grudges just like Edward." I shook my head.

"I don't believe it." Esme sighed and patted my shoulder.

"Well, only time will tell." I shook my head but didn't say anything. Esme smiled and said,

"At least go apologize to him dear, he may look mad but I'm pretty sure he would appreciate it if you were sincere." I sighed in defeat, Esme was always right and you could never go wrong when you followed her advice. Just then I heard Carlisle say

"Edward lets go for a walk, you need to let off some steam." Edward consented and they were gone. An idea formed in my mind and I perked up.

"Will you excuse me Esme? I just got an idea on how to apologize to Edward." Esme smiled and nodded. I jumped up and zoomed out of my room heading toward the family room. I was in luck, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were all there. I screeched to a halt in front of them. They all looked at me, Alice smiled,

"Let me guess you want our help to put Edwards room to rights?" I smiled at my sister, her power to see into the future was useful at times.

"You bet, since you have all been with Edward longer than I have I thought that maybe you could help me put his CD's back. Also Rosalie is the best carpenter in the family so I want to ask if you can make some shelves that won't fall no matter how much weight you put on it. Can you do that for me Rosalie, please?" Rosalie smiled and got up.

"I'm already on it little sis." I turned to Alice and smiled at her

"You're the fastest driver and I know how much you like to shop, if I gave you the money would you go and buy Edward a new CD player?" Alice giggled and nodded,

"Sure, also I know the perfect one." I smiled reached into my pocket pulled out my wallet and handed it to her.

"Buy only the CD player Alice no clothes or anything else you might see while you're shopping." Alice put on a pout but smiled and nodded,

"Will do," She ran out of the house and later I heard the sound of squealing wheels on the pavement. I turned to Emmett and Jasper and asked,

"Will you two help me fix Edwards window?" My two older brothers smiled and nodded. Jasper headed toward the garage.

"I'll get the glass panels that Alice bought yesterday." I blinked,

"Alice bought glass panels? Why?" Jasper raised an eyebrow and I smiled sheepishly.

"Right, she saw what was going to happen," Jasper smiled and went to go get the glass panels. Emmett and I went upstairs to look at the damage. Emmett took one look at the room, ran downstairs and came back with plastic bags and a broom. We swept up the glass and threw away Edwards broken CD player. There was a hole right in the middle where my ball had hit it after it bounced off the shelves. Emmett looked at the CD player and shook his head.

"You have one mad swing Hitomi," I smiled sheepishly and shrugged,

"Practice," He chuckled and we went back to cleaning up the mess. When we finished cleaning up the broken glass Jasper came in with the glass panels and the other materials we would need to fix the window. I helped him take the broken shards of glass out of the window and then put the new one in its place. Rosalie came in next with the shelves and we all helped put them up. Then we began to organize the music. Emmett and Jasper helped the most because they had borrowed the most amount of CD's from Edward and they were familiar with the bands so they helped me put the CD's back. Rosalie helped me with the 50's music because she was a big fan of 50's music and she knew all the bands and since Edward like 50's music as well she knew his personal preferences. By the time Alice came back with the new CD player we were almost done putting the CD's up. Alice blinked when she came in and smiled,

"It's true what they say, many hands make light work." We all laughed and went over to help her with the CD player. Alice was a wiz with electronics and so we had it hooked up and going in no time. I stood up and looked around. Edward's room was back to normal except that he hand a brand new CD player that was much better than his old one. I hope he appreciated it because from what Alice told me it cost me around a thousand dollars.

When Emmett put the last CD in place we heard the sound of the downstairs door close and we all knew that Edward was back. Everyone gathered in the middle of the room waiting for Edward to come into his room and see the surprise. I got a sudden urge to leave, I didn't want Edward to know that it was me who asked me to did all of this or that I hand in doing it. So while everyone was whispering excitedly I quietly opened Edwards window climbed down and jumped to the ground landing like a cat and then sprinted off into the woods. I felt a pair of eyes follow me from the direction of the kitchen I turned and waved to Esme who was the one watching. She smiled and waved back. I turned and sprinted into the forest.

Right in the middle of the forest that surrounded our house was a very large tree that hid me from the sun but let me have a great view of the Olympic National Park from its highest branches. It was my place to come and think and be alone. I climbed the branches all the way to the top and perched on my favorite branch. I sat like this for a few hours watching the sunset behind the mountains and then I watched the moonrise into the dark night sky. It was a clear night for once and I was able to see all the stars in the sky.

Out here whenever the rain stopped and the skies cleared you could see the stars so clearly. I sat and looked for my favorite constellations. I sat in my tree all night and I saw when the rain clouds crept up behind the mountains and crossed across the moon throwing the world into an inky darkness. I sighed and climbed down from my tree and slowly walked back home. In the middle of all the darkness the house was a haven with all its lights on and the shadows of everyone in the windows I smiled and ran the rest of the way home. I entered threw the kitchen door and spotted Esme. She turned when I came in and a smile lit across her face.

"Welcome back Dear, how was your walk?" I smiled and hopped onto the counter.

"Very nice, since the sky was so clear I was able to see the stars for once." Esme smiled and perched beside me.

"I use to look at the stars when I was human and wonder and wish for a love that would last forever." I giggled and said,

"I guess the power of the stars gave you your wish didn't they Esme?" Esme smiled brightly and said,

"I suppose they have." We giggled together and then Carlisle came in saw the two of us and smiled.

"What are you two giggling about?" Esme and I looked at each other and fell into another fight of giggles. Esme composed herself and went over to Carlisle and embraced him.

"Oh nothing dear," I smiled. I was so happy for Carlisle and Esme, they had found each other on this world and now they would be together for eternity. Carlisle smiled lovingly down at Esme and then looked at me.

"That was a very nice thing you did for Edward Hitomi," I smiled and placed my fingers to my lips.

"He doesn't know it was my idea does he?" Carlisle shook his head and smiled,

"No Alice knew ahead of time that you didn't want to be mentioned so we all lied but, you know Edward he probably already knows what with his special abilities." I smiled and giggled,

"Well if he asks I'll deny it. He may be able to read my mind but I have learned how to shield my thoughts from him when I want to." Carlisle chuckled and I hopped down from the counter gave Esme and Carlisle a hug and then ran upstairs to my room. I spotted Edward coming out of his room. I zoomed past him into my room, closed the door and locked it. I then put on my head phones and put on a CD and pretended not to hear the knock on my door.

The next morning I got up early and got ready for school then I sprinted downstairs hollered a good bye to everyone in the house and headed to the garage to get my bike. However, when I entered the garage Edward was there leaning against his car. I smiled and greeted him.

"Good morning annoying brother of mine." Edward frowned but it disappeared and he smiled back and said,

"Good morning annoying little sister of mine." I snorted and went over to the shelf where my helmets were kept.

"Is there something you want Edward?" I grabbed my favorite helmet and turned around. Edward had a serious look on his face and said,

"I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday." I had a feeling this was probably the reason he was here. I quickly put a reign on my thoughts and raised an eyebrow.

"What did I do yesterday? I don't think I did anything worth being thanked for. Unless you're talking about trashing your room?" Edward frowned and said,

"I'm not stupid Hitomi I read Emmett's mind and found out that it was your idea to fix my room." I raised my eyebrows and said,

"Someone fixed your room? Wow that was nice of them, but let me tell you Brother Dearest it wasn't me." Edward looked completely frustrated now and growled,

"I'm trying to thank you Hitomi why don't you just admit that you did something nice for me and accept my thanks." I smiled and said,

"If I did that Brother Dearest I would loose my title of your extremely exasperating little sister." Edward let out a yell of exasperation.

"You're so exasperating." I smiled and climbing onto my bike I said,

"Good, that's what I was shooting for. See you later big brother." And with that I put on my helmet gunned the engine and zoomed out of the garage.

Edward didn't speak to me the whole day and I smiled in satisfaction. At lunch he sat with Bella and glared at me from across the lunchroom. I smiled and twiddled my fingers at him. His glare deepened and I turned away. The rest of the day was uneventful and Edward and I didn't get into a fight…until the next day. It was Friday and everyone was getting ready to go hunting. I was plopped down on the sofa reading one of Rosalie's many magazines. Carlisle came over and asked,

"We're all leaving Hitomi, we should be back in a few hours, you sure you don't want to come along?" I looked up from my magazine and smiled,

"No thanks Carlisle I feel like just staying home today." He smiled and consented. He headed out the door and joined everyone outside. I waited till I could no longer sense them and then ran upstairs to my room. I closed my door and grabbed my electric guitar, plugged it into the amp and turned on my Rascal Flatts CD. I waited for the CD to load and when the music came on I brought my hand down hard on the strings and played along to the CD.

I usually didn't get the chance to play my guitar with my favorite CD's because my instrument was a very loud instrument and Edward despised my music just as much as I despised his. I began to sing along so I didn't hear the banging on my door. However, I did hear when Edward began playing some dumb 70's music. I walked over to the amp and with my toe turned the volume up and grabbing my remote for the CD player turned the music up till I had drowned out Edward's music.

Everything was fine after that, until Edward's music began to drown mine out. I raised the volume again and continued playing my music. If I had known that getting Edward a new more powerful CD player would result in what happened next I would never have bought it for him. Edward always got to blare his music but I never did because I knew not everyone in the family liked my music so to be considerate I never played it loudly. However, no one was home except me and Edward, and damn it I was going to play my music as loud as I wanted for once. If he didn't like it he could leave.

I think Edward was in the same state of mind because once again his music soared over mine. I growled and turned the music up again. The volume knob was almost turned all the way over. The walls began to shake and the glass in the windows began to rattle. Edward turned his music up to full volume and I did as well. I sensed my family returning and began to turn the music off. Edwards music and mine were still blarring when the earsplitting crash thundered threw the house. I quickly pushed the off button and raced downstairs to see what had happened, Edward right behind me. When we got to the living room we saw the damage. The large window at the back of the house the one that covered the entire back of the house had completely shattered. I starred in disbelief and Edward was silent for awhile but then he rounded on me.

"This is all your fault! Carlisle's going to be so mad." I turned sharply and glared at him.

"My fault? I was just playing my music you're the one who started the battle of volume! I just wanted to play my music loud for once." I jabbed my finger at him to emphazise my point. "However, you never let me because you're such a brat." Edward glared,

"No one wants to listen to that garbage you call music." I gave him a threatening glare.

"My music isn't garbage, it's some of the purest music there is not one wants to listen to that depressing crap you listen to." Edward would have turned red if he could have. He was seething and I smirked. Making Edward mad was still always entertaining. My smirk threw him over the edge and he charged. I crouched and pounced. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over on his back. He fell hard. I flipped into the air away from him and landing on my feet a few feet away. Edward got to his feet and glared at me with murderous eyes.

"You'll pay for that!" I smirked and got into a fighting stance and grinned.

"You can try Brother dear but I've studied Martial Arts for over 50 years. You can't beat me." Edward charged again. I jumped and flipped over his head and landed behind him. I then grabbed his arm and flipped him over my knee and sent him crashing into the sofa. He got up and this time was too fast for me and he knocked me down. I cursed and struggled to get out of his grasp. Edward glared at me and raising his hand punched me in the jaw. I saw stars, I blinked and glared at Edward and I punched him in the eye. He reeled back shock on his face but then it turned into anger and pretty soon we were rolling on the floor throwing punches at each other. Edward had me pinned under him and was throwing punch after punch but I was lucky I was blocking all his punches and I got a punch in every once in awhile. However, when I was getting ready to punch Edwards other eye someone grabbed Edward off of me. I jumped up and charged at him however someone held me by the arms. I struggled and I saw the Edward was struggling too.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Edward and I both stopped struggling and we both turned toward Carlisle. We starred in fear because we had never seen Carlisle yell like that before. He took a deep breath and pointed to the now gapping hole at the back of the house where the wall of glass use to be.

"Could one of you please explain this?" Edward and I pointed at each other and said at the same time.

"She/he did it!" We turned and glared at each other and said at the same time again.

"I did not! It was your fault!" I muttered a string of Japanese profanities under my breath and said,

"Don't you dare blame this one me. I wasn't the one who wanted to compete with you on who can play their music the loudest. I just wanted to play music without headphones for once. You could have just left the house if you didn't want to hear it!" Edward glared at me and said acidly,

"This is my house too Hitomi, I have every right to play my music as high as I want." This was the last straw, I was mad and really hurt if I could have I would have been crying and I'm pretty sure that when I spoke everyone heard the unshed tears in my voice.

"It's not fair Edward! You get to play your music as high as you want because everyone loves your music. I don't have that luxury because I know everyone doesn't like my music so I play my music low so no one can hear it. Why can't you be considerate for once? Why am I always the bad guy?" I jerked out of whoever's grasp was holding me and ran to my room slamming and locking the door. I looked at my CD player and its set of high tech headphones and snorted in disgust. I didn't want to be in my room. I climbed out my window jumped to the ground and sprinted in the direction of my tree in the middle of the forest. I rushed up the branches and sitting on my favorite branch, hugging the massive trunk I let all the sobs out but no tears.

I cried my tearless cry until I was exhausted and my throat began to ache. Letting go the tree trunk I took a few deep breaths and looked at the world around me. It was raining of course it always rained here, everything green and gray. I sighed I missed home, not my home here in Forks but my home in Japan. I missed the sun on my skin but most of all I missed the love of my human brother and sister. For once I let all of the depressing memories flood back and crash down on me like a hug wave in the middle of a violent storm.

It was my 45th birthday and I was a little concerned about seeing my brother Hiro and my sister Kana again after five years. I hoped that they would think that my ageless face was passable for plastic surgery. I was kneeling in the middle of the room when they both entered the room. I smiled at them and they looked shocked when they saw me. Kana spoke first. She had bloomed from a misfit child to a mature, hardworking, ambitious woman.

"Onee-san, it's good to see you and looking so well." I smiled at her,

"Kana-Chan, you've grown-up so much. May I congratulate you on your engagement?" Kana giggled and nodded, "My smile brightened and I said teasingly.

"What's his name? And is he handsome?" Kana opened her mouth to reply but Hiro nudged her and shook his head. Kana closed her mouth and became silent. I inspected Hiro for the first time and I saw that his face was not welcoming his eyes were cold and distant. I smiled timidly and bowed to him.

"Hello Onii-san, I hope you are well." Hiro nodded and said,

"I'm fine thank you. This visit is not to be a pleasant one Hitomi." I looked at him and frowned slightly.

"Really, then why are you here Hiro? Did something happen to mother and father?" Hiro shook his head.

"No they're both fine, we are here because of a rumor that we have heard." I was confused, what rumor was he speaking of? I hadn't heard about any rumors.

"Oh? What rumor Onii-san?" Hiro scowled and said,

"The rumor about you," I blinked in surprise.

"Me? What rumor Onii-san?" His scowl became cold and hard.

"There is a rumor about you being a creature of the night. A creature that preys on innocent people and drinks their blood. The rumor about you being a damned creature cursed to roam this earth for eternity, drinking the blood of humans. The rumor of you being a vampire!" I gasped in disbelief. How had this rumor started? I never left the house. I didn't keep servants and I didn't hunt humans. How did my brother and sister find out? I searched their faces and saw the answers. Kana had very little to do with this, she only knew our brothers assumption, she hadn't heard the rumor. And as for the rumor. There was no rumor, Hiro only said that as an excuse, he probably hired a detective or some such person to follow me around and see what I was up to. I sighed in defeat and hung my head in shame.

"What you say is true Onii-san; I am a creature of the night, damned for all eternity. But…" I raised my head and looked at them both in the eye. "…I do not prey on humans. I have learned that taking the blood of the animal is just as good as that of a human. I am not a monster." Hiro's face turned from anger to disgust and Kana's face mirrored his. Hiro scooted back dragging Kana with him.

"Stay back monster, you are to stay here we have already called the necessary people to come and rid this world of you." I starred at him in horror,

"What do you mean?" Hiro scowled,

"You must be destroyed creature." I was speechless and then slowly the anger began to build up.

"You would do that to your own sister?" Hiro's scowl deepened,

"You are no sister of ours; you are a monster a plague upon this world." I shook my head,

"I'm not a monster! I'm your sister! I love and care about you! Don't you remember all that I've done for you!" Kana frowned and said,

"Just go away monster, having you linked to our family isn't good for our name." I crumpled to the floor covering my ears, my anger rising.

"Stop it! Stop it! I'm not a monster! I'm still your sister!" Hiro looked down at me in disgust.

"We have no sister." With that my anger boiled over and the next thing I knew I flew at Hiro and Kana and before they even had time to scream they were both dead. The anger made me lose my self control and when I came to my senses they were both on the floor cold and dead and all of there life's blood was flowing in me, completely sucking them dry.

I had run after that to Okinawa Island and there I mourned the death of my brother and sister and my part in it. I had hated myself, despised and hated myself to no end. Even to this day I hated myself for what I did and I would live with this pain for eternity, that was my curse.

When I snapped out of my revere it was pouring buckets and buckets. I was soaked threw and the rain fell down my face like tears. I turned my face up to the sky and let the rain fall on my face and roll down my cheeks like tears. The sky was helping me cry.

"If you were a human you would catch a cold." I looked down and saw Edward climbing up the tree. I frowned and asked,

"What are you doing here? How did you find me for that matter?" Edward gave me his famous half smile and perched on my branch next to me, hanging onto the branch above his head.

"I followed your thoughts." I shook my head,

"Liar, if you were at the house I would be out of range, that's the reason I like this tree so much, it's the one place I can truly be alone," I glanced at him sideways, "Well it use to be." Edward chuckled and said,

"Don't worry I won't take away your haven, we all need one." I smirked and said,

"Like your meadow?" His head snapped around and he frowned at me.

"How did you find out about the meadow?" I smiled,

"It was by accident, I was running when I heard voices and I found your meadow, you were there with Bella professing your love to her if I remember correctly." Edward glared at me and opened his mouth to yell a retort but he caught himself, closed his mouth and for a moment was silent, regaining his self control.

"Don't push my buttons my Hitomi," I smiled and shrugged,

"So how did you really find my tree?" Edward looked away but not before I saw the sheepish look on his face.

"I followed the sound of your voice." I frowned.

"My voice? But I haven't said a…" I stopped short when I understood what he meant. He hadn't followed my voice he had followed the sound of my sobbing. I looked away so he couldn't see the embarrassment on my face.

"Oh, so you heard that?" Edward nodded and turned to me.

"Did I hurt you that much Hitomi?" I sighed and looked down at the forest floor.

"It wasn't really you that caused me all that pain, what you said was what unleashed the floodgates. I had a lot of pain bottled over the years and it just all came out." Edward scowled,

"What did you do?" I looked at him uncertainly, could I really trust him with my secret? I hadn't even told Carlisle. I shook my head.

"You don't want to hear it." Edward raised an eyebrow,

"Come on little sis. I'm your big brother you can trust me." I winced at the word brother. But his voice was so sincere that I decided to tell him anyway.

"Fine but if you don't despise me more after this it'll be a miracle." Edward twisted around until he was facing me. I relaxed my shoulders and placed my hands on my lap and not looking at him I began my story.

"I came from a very wealthy family in Japan, and while I was a human I was happy. I had two loving parents and an older brother that I worshipped and a little sister that I adored to death. I had everything that I could ever want." I smiled sadly,

"I guess you could say I was very much like you Edward." I shook my head and continued.

"When I was 18 I was just about to graduate from High School and I was taking cram classes at night getting ready for the entrance exams for College. It was December so it was cold. I remembered what I was wearing, it was my school uniform, a red plaid skirt and white button up blouse and my read school blazer. I was also wearing my brand new coat that my parents had bought me the previous day for my birthday. It was off white and of the softest material. I was walking proudly down the street, not a care in the world. I was near the train station when I heard the noise in the alley way. It was the most beautiful singing that I had ever heard. I was put into a trance like state and I followed the voice down the alley and when I reached the owner of the voice it was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my whole life. He was tall, very muscular a disarray of beautiful brown hair. His smile was so alluring, that I was drawn in. The next thing I'm aware of his this excruciating pain beyond anything I had ever felt before. I could feel my life fading but then the vampire stopped and looked down at me and smiled.

"You are a beauty aren't you? It would be a waist to rid this world of your beauty, I think I will spare your life. I will see you again little one, for we will meet again." I looked up at Edward and I saw that his face was curious waiting for me to go on. "I managed to get home without yelling and screaming in pain but I did get a lot of weird, concerned looks on my way home and it wasn't until I got home that I noticed that my brand new jacket was soaked with blood." I shuddered at the memory of the blood stained coat. I paused and continued,

"Lucky for me my parents were in the parlor and didn't see me come home. I went upstairs to my room and pretending I was sick I stayed home until the three days were over. Those three days were the most horrible of any of my lives. The pain was unbearable and not being able to utter a single sound, made it that much harder." I said this in a rush not wanting to reminisce on the pain.

"However the three days went by and the pain ended and faded and I woke up with such a horrible thirst for blood it frightened me. I was lucky that we had a large park behind our house and that there were no humans around at the time the thirst hit. The sent of a passing pack of wolves over powered me and I went after them, devouring the whole pack. I was also extremely lucky that the park was overly populated so I was able to satisfy my thirst in the park and I never once took the blood of a human. I went back to my normal life in a week; I went back to school and cram school. I took the entrance exam and got into college. I went to college and started anew. I hid myself in unfashionable clothing and since I had the power of illusion I tricked my family into thinking that I didn't look unusual. Little by little I let the illusion fade so it looked like I was growing and changing at a normal rate. I got colored contact so I could hide the fact that my eyes were now a different color. Life went on, I graduated college and moved out of the house and got a night job teaching at a university. However, my anger intensified after my transformation. Whenever I got mad it was horrible black rage that couldn't be stopped. Oh how I wished I had learned how to stop the anger."

"Beside the anger issues everything went well for 23 years but then on my 45th birthday everything changed." I paused and closed my eyes; I took a deep breath and went on.

"My brother had become worried about me over the years when I stopped coming to family reunions and New Years. I never called or visited and so worried about my welfare he hired a private detective. I found this entire story out from a friend of his. Anyway, the detective had followed me on one of the days that I hunted and terrified he ran back to my brother and told him." I could feel my face twist in pain as I told the rest of the story.

"He visited me on my birthday with my little sister Kana. He accused me of being a vampire and told me that it was his duty to rid the world of a monster like me." I heard Edward gasp, I continued, the pain creeping into my voice. "My sister Kana agreed with my brother and said for the good of the family I must be destroyed. My anger boiled over and…" My voice faltered as I starred straight ahead in horror.

"My anger took over and the next thing I knew they were both dead." I feel silent and let the pain pass then continued.

"I hated myself after that, everyday I'm repentant for what I did, and that is the reason I'm so annoying toward you Edward." I turned to face him and I saw surprise on his face.

"What?" I went back to looking over the park and continued.

"My temper back then was just as bad as yours Edward; I noticed it when we first met. I don't want you to make the same mistake as me. We are constantly surrounded by fragile humans. You don't want to hurt one that you love in a rage." I looked at him.

"The hate and pain that you feel will never go away, and since we don't die you live with it for all eternity." Edward stared at me in disbelief, his jaw hanging open.

"What?" I snickered,

"You need to get your ears checked." Edward grinned but then he became serious.

"Have you told Carlisle all of this?" I nodded,

"Of course I have, I can't hide something that important from Carlisle I could never forgive myself if I lied to Carlisle." Edward was silent and I turned slowly to look at him. His face was thoughtful as he looked over the park. Eventually he turned back to me and said,

"Well we all make mistakes and I'm not saying that what you did was a good thing. It was really evil of you Hitomi," I winced. "But I can tell that you were really pained by what you did. I'm pretty sure that your brother and sister have forgiven you, I know I would." I smiled sadly.

"I'll never know," Edward clapped his hand onto my shoulder and grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Lets go home and help Carlisle and everyone else fix the window that we broke." I smiled at him,

"You said that we broke the glass, not that I alone broke it." Edward shrugged,

"I'm sorry that I said that to you Hitomi, I was mad and I shouldn't have said what I said. From now on I'm going to try to control my temper." I smiled brightly and gave my eldest brother a huge bone crushing hug.

"Glad to hear it, now lets get going." I jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet and waited for Edward. He looked at the distance shrugged and jumped down and landed next to me. He straightend and shook his head.

"If you were human you would have died." I laughed,

"Good thing I'm not human." We laughed and ran back to the house. Everyone was busy cleanining up the mess, when Edward and I entered the house everyone looked at us. I took a deep breath and bowed.

"I'm really sorry everyone," Carlisle came over and patted my head.

"Don't worry about it Hitomi we all forgive you, we're just happy to see you happy again." I blinked innocently and asked,

"What? I wasn't happy?" Carlisle smiled,

"That's our Hitomi." I smiled and looked at my family, my true family and smiled contently. No matter what I did, what I became I knew that this family would always love me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FYI I don't own Twilight, New Moon or any of the characters except Hitomi, her family in Japan, and William...everyone else sob is sadly the creation of the Brilliant Stephenie Meyer

"HITOMI!!" I poked my head out of my room and hollered,

"WHAT?!" To whomever it was that was yelling at me. There was a crash downstairs and then Edward suddenly appered outside my door. His face looked livid. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Can I help you?" Edward glared and raised a CD for me to see. It had a large crack on one side completely ruining the CD. I stared at the CD and then back at Edward. "Who broke the CD?" Edward was breathing hard at this point. I heard his teeth snap together and he said,

"You know very well how broke it." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"No I don't Edward, I'm not Alice as you very well may know." Edward growled,

"You broke my CD didn't you?" I blinked in surprise and then my anger rose too. I glared at Edward,

"I didn't do it!" Edward let out a roar of frustration,

"I KNOW YOU DID! YOU DESPISE THIS CD AND YOU WERE THE LAST ONE I SAW HOLDING IT!! OF COURSE IT WAS YOU WHO ELSE COULD IT HAVE BEEN?" I shook my head and glared at Edward.

"Why do you always blame me? I didn't do it! Ask Emmett or Jasper maybe they know but I didn't do it! I'm not always responsible for braking your things." At the sound of their names Emmett and Jasper appered at the top of the stairs. Jasper sent out waves of calmn towards us and both Edward and I calmned down. I glared at Jasper which got me even more waves of calmness. When he was sure both of us were calmn Jasper sighed and said,

"Edward Hitomi's right she didn't break your CD." Edward blinked in surprise and like an owl stared at Jasper and asked

"Who?" Emmett chuckled at Edwards expression. I was insulted that Edward found it surprising that I wasn't the one who broke his stupid CD. Jasper smiled and answered Edwards one word question.

"It was Bella," Edward's jaw dropped open,

"Bella broke my CD?" Jasper nodded.

"Hitomi had left it on the coffee table in the living room, Emmett accidently bumped it off the table when him and I were wrestling over the remote and when Bella came in to stop us she accidently stepped on it. That's why she left without telling you Edward, she went ot the store to buy you a replacement." Edward looked down at his CD and said,

"Oh! Well okay." He then turned and headed for his room. I glared at him in outrage.

"Is that all you have to say? Well okay? You're not even going to apologize for falsely accusing me of braking your CD? Come on Edward!" Edward turned to look at me said lamely.

"I'm sorry Hitomi." I sighed in exasperation,

"You're so cold hearted! Fine whatever I'll except that pathetic excuse for an apology." Edward glared at me.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" I snorted,

"Yeah but you didn't mean it." Edward growled, turned on his heal, walked into his room and slammed the door. I glared at his door and yelled a stream of Japanese swear words, stepped into my room and slammed the door as well. Edward and I may have bonded that night in the tree but we still couldn't get along.

For our punishment for braking the window Carlise had banned Edward from going over to Bella's house at night and he had taken away Edwards Piano. I had my guitar taken away as well as all of my Anime that I had on DVD and all of my manga's. My room was now more of a prision cell than a room since I didn't have my guitar or my anime so it was somewhat empty. At least Edward still had his precious collection of CD's so he was able to stay holed up in his room for hours. Grumbling I got up off my sofa and left my room. I trudged downstairs and fell into the sofa infront of the T.V. Esme was watching Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. She smiled when she saw me.

"Trouble with Edward again Hitomi?" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"No just the usual, false accusations, a yelling match and then the slamming of the doors. Nothing special." Esme patted my shoulder. I looked up at her face that was so full of concern and it made all the anger that I had felt melt away. I hugged my mother and she patted my head.

"Don't worry Hitomi, everything will be sorted out." I smiled and giving Esme one final squeeze let her go and I straightend and gazed back at the T.V. Esme saw and picked up that remote. "Would you like me to change the Channel? I believe that they're showing a marathon of Inuyasha today on some channel or other." I smiled and shook my head.

"No thanks Esme, I don't mind watching this, I actually enjoy this show I think Ty is pretty funny." Esme smiled and we both sat and continued watching the show. We were at the part where Ty shows that family their new house when there was a knock on the door. From the roar of the engine that I had heard seconds ago I guessed it was Bella. I ran to the door and threw it open.

"Bella! Come in come in. Edward is upstairs mourning over the lose of his CD and or course cursing me for braking it." Bella stared at me in horror.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Hitomi, I was the one who broke the CD not you, Edward should be mad at me not at you. I'll go up right now and explain it to him." I made a sad face and said sadly.

"Please will you do that Bella, he was so mean when he yelled at me. I don't want him to be mad at me, it makes me sad." Bella gave me a hug and glared up the stairs.

"Don't worry Hitomi I'll give Edward a stern talking to. I can't believe he yelled at you, how mean." With that she stomped upstairs, when she was out of sight I smirked and said quitly.

"That's what you get Edward." Seconds later I heard Bella's raised voice.

"Edward Cullen how could you! You yelled at poor Hitomi who didn't even do anything! She wasn't the one who broke you CD I was! Why do you always blame her? You're so mean!" With my accute Vampire hearing I heard Edward's response.

"But, Bella..." Bella interrupted him.

"No Buts! I want you to go downstairs right now and apologize to your poor sister! Now!" Next thing I knew Edward was downstairs he had his arms crossed and he was glaring at me.

"Bella told me that I have to apologize for something I've already apologized for so I guess I'm sorry." Bella came downstairs at the end of Edward's apology and scowled at him.

"Say it like you mean it Edward." Edward gave me a death glare and then he wiped his face of anger and replaced it with a fake facade of remorse.

"Hitomi I am so terribly sorry for yelling at you earlier can you forgive me." I smiled triumphantly and said,

"Why Brother Dearest of course I can." Bella smiled in satisfacation and went back upstairs. When she was out of sight and out of earshot Edward growled at me.

"I'll get you for this." I smiled impishly.

"You can try brother dearest, you can try." With one last glare Edward turned and ran back up to his room to Bella. I smiled and turned to Esme,

"I'm going for a walk Esme I'll be back later." Esme smiled and nodded. I opened the front door and sprinted out of the house toward my favorite tree. I climbed up the branches and perched on my favorite branch and stared out across the vast forest. A flash of movement to my left caught my eye. I turned my head and saw something or someone running toward me. At the speed that they were running it had to be one of two things. A werewolf or another Vampire. I sniffed the air and the sent that I caught wasn't that of a werewolf, I sighed in relief. I must have been another Vampire. I slid off my branch and plummeted down toward the ground. I landed crouched like a cat and waited for the Vampire to emerge from the dark forest. When he did my eyes grew round with shock.

This wasn't a strange Vampire, no this Vampire I knew. His dissary of brown hair, his tall frame, the muscles, nothing had changed since I last saw him 50 years ago.

"It's you." The other Vampire smiled happily and then he spoke and his voice was so familiar as if I had heard it everyday of my life.

"So I found you little one at last? You don't know how long I have been searching for you." I starred in disbelief.

"Who are you? I mean what is your name?" The Vampire smiled and chuckled.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is William Parker, and if I remember correctly your name is Hitomi Kanzaki, is that correct?" I nodded. The strangness of this meeting confused me to no end. Who exactly was this Vampire William Parker? Why hadn't he killed me on that day? How in the world had he found me and what in the world did he want from me? All of these questions swearled around in my head that I actually began to get dizzy. I sat down on the ground with a thump and said.

"What do you want with me?"

"He simply wants to know how you are." My head snapped up and I saw Edward with his arms crossed glaring at William and behind him stood our whole family. Carlise stepped around Edward and moved forward and smiling extended his hand toward William.

"Hello, my name is Carlise Cullen, one of my daughters saw your arrival and we all thought that we would come and welcome you. Would like to come to our house and sit down. I'm pretty sure that you have traveled a long distance to get here." William smiled and shaking Carlise's hand accepted Carlise's offer gratefully. Everyone began to move toward the house I stayed on the ground not able to move because of the shock Williams arrival had put me in. Edward saw me still on the ground and came over to me.

"That's him isn't it Hitomi? The vampire who changed you." I nodded and Edward grabbed my elbow and yanked me off the ground. "Well don't just sit there, lets go see what he has to say I'm pretty sure it's going to be important. I simply nodded and followed Edward and my family back to the house. Wondering the whole way what William wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Once again I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's brilliant creations (sobs). But I do own Hitomi, her family in Japan and William, yay me! Enjoy!**

We were all gathered around in the living room, I was seated between Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie had her arm around my shoulders and Emmett was eyeing William tense and ready to protect me if William so much as twitched in a suspicious way. Rosalie was giving William her infamous cold glare, something she usually saved for Bella. I felt safe sitting here with my whole family around me, even Bella was here staying beside Edward, who of course was watching William for any signs of thirst.

Carlisle smiled politely and watched as William looked around in awe. Most Vampires aren't use to living in such luxury. His eyes finally settled on me and he smiled kindly. I just starred back unemotional; I was still in shock at Williams's sudden appearance. Jasper noticed my confusion and my fear and sent waves of serenity towards me, I let the serenity sink in gratefully and instantly my mind was no longer clouded and I was thinking rationally again. I turned my gaze to William and taking a deep breath began to ask my questions.

"Well William other than checking up on me, why are you here?" William smiled and looked down at his hands.

"Well, I'm not really checking up on you Hitomi, I've been searching for you ever since the day I bit you." That brought on a flood of questions and I began firing the off.

"Why did you bite me in the first place? Why didn't you finish the job and kill me? Why in the world did you leave me to become a Vampire all by myself? I had no one there to guide me, teach me what to do. To tell me if what I was feeling was normal or if it would pass. Why did you just leave me like that?" William looked at me sadly and hung his head.

"I'm very sorry about abandoning you at that time Hitomi but I was detained." I fell back against the sofa cushions and pinched the bridge of my nose, and nodded.

"Right you were detained, sure you were." I opened my eyes and saw that my sarcasm had pained William. I sighed,

"Sorry, would you mind explaining why you were detained?" William looked up and winced.

"It will take some telling." I sat up straight, folded my hands on my lap and locked gazes with William and it occurred to me that his eyes were a dark brown which confused me but hopefully he would explain that later. I raised an eyebrow and William smiled.

"Well let me begin my story." William took a deep breath and plunged into his tale.

Williams Story:

Before I found Hitomi I was working as a supposedly young and eager assistant for a member of the Government, council member Katsuya. It wasn't very hard considering I was basically holed up in an office doing paper work most of the time. So the issue of sparkling in the sunlight never came up. Well one day I was taking a stack of files to some council member or other when I first saw Hitomi. She was there to visit her father at work. I was struck by her beauty and her overwhelming scent. It took a large amount of will power to walk by her and not attack her, but I was successful and I was able to escape the danger and get a good distance away. I quickly dropped off my files and from a distant I studied Hitomi.

I have the talent to see someone's past and to piece together events to find out what kind of person they are and I saw that Hitomi was very similar to me. We both came from well to do families, were both middle children and from what I noticed in her past and from the look on her face that she was a very sad person. It wasn't until later that I noticed that her sadness was the same as mind. She had no place that she actually fit in. I could offer her that; I could offer her companionship and a place in the world as my companion. You also had to take into consideration that I had lived 200 years alone and I desperately needed companionship. So one day in the winter, when it was cloudy I skipped work and went to Hitomi's home. I followed her to school and noticed that she was a loner, she didn't interact with anyone. She stayed by herself and never talked to anyone and you could see the sadness on her face.

This strengthened my resolve to give Hitomi a new life and a companion. I followed her to cram school and waited for her to come out. When I caught her scent I lured her to me by singing. I knew that our voices were alluring to humans and that when we sing we are irresistible. She followed my voice and then I drank. I very nearly killed her as I drank. I however, I successfully stopped myself and I fleed, otherwise I knew that I would finish what I had started. I had every intention to go to Hitomi that following night but I was stopped by the Volturri.

The Volturri had caught up with me and one of their leaders made me join their guard for 50 years for an offense that I did a few years back. I accidentally drank the blood of one of the humans that was destined to feed the Volturri. They made me choose death or service for 50 years. Knowing that I had to be around to be Hitomi's companion I accepted the offer of service in The Guard planning to find Hitomi later when my 50 years were done.

However, when my sentence was over I rushed back to Japan but Hitomi had already left. Her father and mother had died and her brother and sister had mysteriously disappeared. I tracked her down to Okinawa but when I got there she had already left. I stayed in Okinawa for five years searching for word of Hitomi. Finally, I heard a whisper of a mysterious girl who fled to the State of Washington in the United States. I got on the first plane heading for Seattle. I wandered all over the state searching for Hitomi and it wasn't until I came here to this small town that I heard Hitomi's name and then I caught her scent, and that is the story of how I came to find Hitomi.

By the end of Williams's story I had my hands over my mouth and I was looking at William in wonder and horror. Everyone was looking at me with worry on there faces. Edward saw that I was going into shock and glowered at William. I lowered my hands from my mouth and doing the one thing that my family wasn't expecting. I shot up from my seat and launched myself at William and embraced him. I heard my family gasp in surprise and I felt William stiffen but then he softened and wrapped his arms around me. I drew back smiling sadly.

"I didn't know that someone could see my inner soul so clearly. However I do have to do one thing." William raised his eyebrow and asked,

"What would that be?" Smiling I drew back and slapped William hard across the face. The sound was deafening. Bella yelped and covered her ears. I glared down at William.

"You could have asked me if I wanted to join you in your life of endless night. You could have let me get to know you. What made you so sure I wanted to join you? I don't even know you." William starred at me in wonder holding his cheek and then he let out a burst of laughter.

"You're just as contrary as I made you out to be." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Well answer my question. Why didn't you ask me if I wanted to join you?" William smiled at me.

"Have you ever heard of something called love at first sight? Didn't you feel a connection the instant we met?" I paused and starred down at William and thought back to the day that we first met in that alley way. I had to admit that thinking back to the event that I had felt some sort of connection, even as he sucked my life's blood I hadn't felt any fear, I had felt a lot of pain but no fear. I scowled down at William

"Well you could have at least let me get to know you at first." William smiled sheepishly.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Hitomi but now we have eternity to get to know each other. That is if you want to?" I smiled and nodded,

"You fascinate me William Parker and I would very much like to get to know you. But, you have to stay here so my family can also keep an eye on you and help me learn exactly who you are." I turned to Carlisle and he looked at me and without saying a word he smiled and nodded. He stood up and walked over to William. William stood up and faced Carlisle. Carlisle smiled and placing his hand on Williams shoulder said warmly,

"Welcome to our home however, we have to discuss the issue of your diet." William smiled and brought his hand up to his eyes.

"You won't have to worry about that Mr. Cullen. I already took the steps of changing my diet." And with that said he put his finger to his eye and popped out a colored contact and we all saw that his eyes were the color of butterscotch. I saw Edward visibly relax and removed his arm from Bella's waist but kept their hands interlinked. I then noticed that Bella was looking up at Edward with a stubborn look on her face and I knew what had brought around that look. I laughed and everyone turned to me. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny Hitomi? You surprise us all by deciding to accept this stranger into your life and then you start laughing. What's the joke? We could all use a laugh." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I just realized that William and my situation is somewhat similar to Edwards and Bella's except somewhat flipped." Alice blinked and looking from Edward and Bella to me and William and she begins to laugh.

"You're right Hitomi! If Edward wasn't so stubborn William and your story would have been Bella and Edward's story." Edward glared at me as Bella gave him a I-told-you-so glare. I smiled sweetly and shrugged. Edward growled. I turned back to William and smiled.

"Don't mind Edward he has "issues"." I could hear Edwards soft hiss behind me but I chose to ignore it and continued. "He's a hundred and ten year old virgin and he refuses to change his seventeen year old girlfriend into a vampire even though she has asked numerous amounts of times." Edward was snarling at this point and I turned and smirked at him. He broke away from Bella's restraining hand with ease and launched himself at me. I held out my hand at arms length and Edward smashed right into it. I held him back as he tried to swing at me but he was just out of reach. I gave him a pitying glance.

"Poor thing can't even reach me." Edward roared and with a large amount of force shoved my hand away and slammed into me.

As Edward and I wrestled on the floor Carlisle looked at William and smiled.

"Welcome to the family William." William smiled and looked down at me fondly as I punched Edward square in the jaw. The force of my punch sent Edward flying backward. I took this opportunity to jump up and run away laughing. Edward followed behind me.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PEST!" Laughing I shouted back.

"You'll have to catch me first!" We raced around the room until Emmett and Jasper intervened. Emmett grabbed Edward and Jasper grabbed me. Esme was looking at us in disapproval and said.

"Edward, Hitomi I'm very disappointed in both of you acting like this in front of our guest. Edward we're taking away your stereo and Hitomi I'm taking away your motorcycle and you will both have to share a room because William will be staying in Edward's room. We both stared at Esme in horror and we both yelled at the same time,

"WHAT!?! NO FAIR!" Edward was panicked.

"You can't take away my music Esme; it's all I have left!" I wailed in frustration,

"Not my motorcycle anything but my motorcycle! Edward drives like a maniac I refuse to ride in a car with him! And I don't want him in my room! He'll touch my things and mess everything up! No Esme, please anything but that!" Esme glowered at us and we both fell silent because we knew that when she glowered like that whining and arguments were futile.

When Jasper and Emmett saw that Edward and I were no longer going to fight they set us down. I huffed and crossed my arms, Edward glared at me and went over to Bella and said,

"Come on Bella, I'll take you home." Bella nodded and waved to all of us.

"Well I'll be seeing you all tomorrow at school. William it was nice meeting you and I hope I get to see you soon." William smiled and waved back. Bella turned to me and gave me a hug. Edward's glare turned from pure hatred to murderous. I smirked at him behind Bella's back. Bella pulled back and smiled at me.

"You are truly lucky Hitomi I hope everything works out okay." I smile down at her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about me Bella; I'm a fighter I won't go down quietly." Bella laughed and smiled.

"Now that I'll believe," she turned and gave everyone else hugs and then she left with Edward. I turned to William and smiled.

"Well let me show you Edward's room and then maybe we can talk some." William smiled and nodded.

"Lead the way Hitomi." I turned and headed upstairs giving him the tour. I pointed out everyone's room and then I came to Edwards room. I opened the door and let William pass. He dropped his bag on the floor and stared around him and whistled.

"Wow Edward must really like music." I snorted but nodded.

"Yeah, he does, he's a bit of a fanatic." William went over to the shelves of CD's and looked at the titles and soon I noticed him frown.

"Edward doesn't have a very good collection. He has some good music but not a lot. Where is the country music? And no opera?" He shook his head. "Hasn't anyone ever introduced Edward to good music?" I starred at William in disbelief. I couldn't believe that I had found someone who thought about Edward's music in the same way that I did. At my silence William looked up at me and asked,

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and said.

"Nothing your just the first person I've ever met who hasn't fawned over Edwards "wonderful" collection of music." William smiled shyly.

"Is that a bad thing?" I Shook my head vigorously.

"Nope! I'm not really crazy about Edward's collection of music either. If you like good music you should check out my collection." Williams smile brightened.

"May I?" I nodded and turned toward my room. I opened my door and stepped threw. I took out 10 very large and very thick binders that held CD's. I placed them on the floor and sat down. William sat down beside me and reached for one of the binders. To a human they would have been really heavy but William simply picked it up as if it were a thin paper back novel. He unzipped the binder and examined my collection of CD's. He smiled and nodded his head appreciatively.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Yes this is the good stuff right here. You have Johnny Cash in here, you even have Toby Keith and Shania Twain, right on the first page. You even have Carmen! Wow this is great! Hey can we listen to Carmen while we look?" I nodded and smiled.

"Of course we can! We just have to keep it somewhat low, most of my family doesn't really like Opera." William nodded without looking up from his examination of my CD's.

"That's fine; not very many people get the wonderful music that is Opera." I snorted.

"You can say that again." I slipped the Carmen CD out of it's case and went over to my CD player and put in Carmen. When the music started William closed his eyes and listened to the music silently. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Perfection," we both smiled at each other and then we both bent our heads over my CD collection and we spent hours talking about each one.

It wasn't until I glanced at my clock that I noticed that William and I had talked throughout the whole night and in just two hours I had to go to school. I sighed and stood up. William looked up at me quizzically.

"What's wrong? You don't look happy about something." I stretched and said,

"No one is ever happy about going to school." William raised an eyebrow.

"You go to school?" I nodded and went over to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear today. I decided on a sapphire blue cotton t-shirt with a v-neck and a black denim mini skirt with black ballet flats. I pulled out the clothes and laid them on a chair and turned to William who was watching me.

"Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I all attend High School. Carlisle says that the younger that we pretend to act the longer we're able to stay in one place." William though about it and nodded.

"Well that makes sense. Alright then let's go!" I starred at him in confusion.

"What?" He smiled at me.

"Let's go to school, I have never been to High School I think it'll be fun." I searched for his face for a sign that he was joking but I only saw curiosity and an innocent excitement. I smiled when I saw that he was sincere,

"Okay, let's go talk to Carlisle and see if it'll be alright." I took Williams hand and we both ran to Carlisle's office. I knocked and Carlisle's voice came from inside and told us to enter. I turned to William winked and opened the door. Carlisle looked up from his book and smiled at us.

"Good Morning Hitomi, William what can I do for you?" I smiled and blurted out,

"William wants to go to school." Carlisle's eyebrows shot up and then he smiled an nodded.

"That's a wonderful Idea. William and I will go to the school today and get him registered and tomorrow he will join you at school." I clapped my hands I delight.

"Thank you Carlisle you're the best!" I rushed around his very large desk and gave him a hug. I turned to William and smiled,

"School might actually be somewhat amusing now! I can't wait I have to go ask Alice if she wants to come help us pick out a school wardrobe for you." William opened his mouth to say something but I was already out of the room and down the hall knocking on Alice and Jasper's room. Alice opened the door and smiled at me.

"Good Morning Hitomi what can I do for you today?" I smiled brightly.

"How would you like to go shopping today after school?" Alice's face light up with enthusiasm.

"Of course I would! What are we shopping for?" I smiled, Alice's happy mood and excitement was infectious.

"William is going to school with us tomorrow and he needs a whole new wardrobe for school and since you're the best shopper in the family I'm asking for your help and I'm giving you a chance to go buy that cute outfit you saw at the mall last week." Alice squealed in delight.

"I'm in, lets skip last period and head out to the mall, that way we will have plenty of time to shop before the mall closes." I nodded in agreement.

"Okay right after lunch." Alice nodded; giving her a hug I dashed upstairs again to Carlisle's study. William was standing where I had left him and I said hurriedly.

"Okay, you'll be with Carlisle for most of the day today but Alice and I are going to cut last period so we can get here early to take you shopping for school clothes." William smiled and nodded.

"Okay I'll be here when you get back." I smiled and turned to go to my room.

"Okay, see you later." I dashed out of Carlisle's study to my room and then quickly got dressed. I simply brushed my thick black straight hair and put a black headband in it and I was ready. I dashed downstairs and met Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward downstairs. Edward glared at me I simply smiled back at him.

"Your dark mood isn't going to bother me today Edward Cullen, I'm in too good of a mood." Edward snapped his teeth together and said.

"If you keep up with that attitude Hitomi you'll find yourself walking to school." I stuck my tongue out at him and then turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie can I borrow your car today? Alice and I will be taking William shopping after school." Edward snorted,

"Rosalie never lets anyone borrow her car." Rosalie glared at Edward and then turned to me and smiled.

"Of course you can Hitomi, I trust you not to scratch it or ruin the engine." Edward's jaw dropped.

"No fair! You never let me borrow your car!" Rosalie glared at him.

"Did you forget the time I actually let you borrow my car? You brought it back all scratched up and with so many miles on it that I had to completely change the engine otherwise it wouldn't have run anymore." Edward grumbled and crossed his arms. Rosalie dropped the keys in my hand and smiled.

"Here you go Hitomi just make sure to put in as much gas as used back into the car okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"You can count on me! Now who's riding with me?" Alice and Jasper volunteered and we all headed out to the car. School was going to drag today with the anticipation of a shopping expedition in the air. I couldn't wait until I saw William again.

**Okay hope you all like this chappy! Alice and Hitomi's shopping trip will be in the next chapter! Please R&R! Thanks Oddles and don't worry I'll have more Edward/Hitomi crazyness in the next chapter and more broken glass mwahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclamair: I don't own Twilight or New Moon but I do own Hitomi and William! XD **

"Alice lets ditch this boring place and let's head for the mall!" Alice smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Let's not waist anymore time," We turned to everyone at our table and gave then identical crazy smiles. Emmett chuckled,

"I feel sorry for William, go easy on him girls." Alice and I looked at each other, laughed and said at the same time,

"We'll show no mercy!" With that said we turned and headed for the parking lot. I hopped behind the wheel, started the engine then peeled out of the parking lot. Alice was talking excitedly beside me going over what we would need to buy and which stores we would check out. I only paid half attention I was concentrating on not loosing control of the car. I finally made the sharp turn into the hidden drive that headed for our house and then I screeched to a stop in front of the house. Alice and I got out of the car and sprinted toward the house. I got to the door first and threw it open with a bang. Esme jumped and turned to look at us. When she saw us in the doorway she smiled,

"He's in Carlisle's office girls." I smiled and thanked her then I flew up the stairs and to Carlisle's office. I skidded to a stop in front of the door and knocked. Carlisle's voice came threw and told me to come in. I opened the door and peeked in. Carlisle smiled at me and waved me in. I smiled opened the door wider and stepped inside. William looked up from the chair that he was sitting in and smiled at me.

"So you've come back? You were gone so long I thought you had forgotten about me." I laughed and held out my hand.

"Sorry but there were a few teachers who required my presence in their classrooms but I'm free now. Ready to go?" William smiled and put his hand in mine and I pulled him out of his chair and waving to Carlisle lead out of the room and down the stairs. Alice was waiting with her purse draped over her shoulder. She had her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot. When she saw us she threw her hands up and exclaimed,

"Finally, let's go!" William and I smiled at each other and we raced outside to the car. Esme came to the door and called after us,

"Have fun girls! And William?" William poked his head out of the door and looked at Esme questioningly.

"Yes Esme?" She smiled,

"Just bear with it dear, Alice and Hitomi won't hurt you unless you resist." William looked stunned but before he could say anything I was driving out of the forest and onto the Highway toward Seattle. William pulled his head back into the car and faced forward. I caught his eye threw the re-view mirror and asked,

"So how did it go today with Carlisle? Did you have fun?" Alice giggled next to me and William smiled.

"It was a very enjoyable day. We first went to the school to get me enrolled, the story is that I'm Carlisle's nephew who just lost his parents and has come here to Forks to live with him. My name is still William Parker, and I've been enrolled in the same grade as you and Alice." I smiled in delight.

"That's good, we might have some of the same classes, what's your schedule?" William thought for a minute and said,

"I think first period I have Trigonometry, and then I have Biology, then its gym, then there's lunch and then History." I laughed and shook my head at the irony.

"We have the same schedule, what a laugh." William's smiled brightened.

"Really, I guess that means that we'll be seeing more of each other than." I smiled and nodded. It didn't take us long to get to Seattle what with me driving 125 miles per hour. Alice gave me directions to the mall that she wanted us to go to. I followed her instructions and parked in the garage and then killed the engine. We climbed out of the car and I could tell that Alice was practically jumping in glee. We headed inside and grabbing our hands Alice dragged us to the Neman Marcus department store and made a bee line for the men's section. In just a few seconds she came out with a large stack of clothes in her arms. William gave me a worried look and I smiled encouragingly.

"Just follow Esme's advice and we will make this as painless as possible." William took the stack of clothes from Alice and took a deep breath.

"That's not really reassuring." I smiled and pushed him into a stall in the fitting room and closed the door.

Two hours later:

"Are you crazy? There's no way he should wear that! He looks ridicules!" I was staring in horror at William who had come out of the stall wearing a Hawaiian shirt, brown corduroy pants, and a very mad expression on his face. Alice crossed her arms and stared at me in indignation.

"What's wrong with it? I think it looks great on him." I shook my head and crossed my arms stubbornly and turned to William.

"You can go take that off if you want." William gave me a grateful look and shot back into the stall to change into another outfit. I turned to Alice and shook my head.

"That was just for your amusement wasn't it?" Alice gave me a mischievous look and winked. I snorted and turned back to face the stall. I head a sigh of relief and I heard William mutter,

"Finally the last outfit." Alice and I smiled at each other and waited for William to come out of the stall. He came out in a very handsome ensemble of a faded wash pair of jeans a white polo shirt and a navy sweater. I smiled brightly,

"That's much better! It looks really good on you William." William smiled shyly and went back into the stall. Alice went over to the door and said,

"Hand over the outfits that we agreed on to me and Hitomi will take the rejects and put them up. Meet us at the cash register. William answered by handing over two piles of clothes. Alice took one and headed for the cash register and I grabbed the pile that included the corduroy pants and Hawaiian pants and headed to the men's department to put the clothes back. When I was finished I turned and spotted William coming out of the fitting rooms. I walked over to him and he smiled at me.

"Wow, I didn't know that Alice would be that brutal." I laughed and shook my head.

"She actually went pretty easy on you. But you have to admit that she does have an eye for shopping. If you complain for even a second she will make you life a living hell. She does it to Bella all the time, I think once she actually forced Bella to try on an inflatable sumo suit and then bought it for her and made her wear it the next day." William threw his head back and laughed. I liked the sound of his laugh, it wasn't a deep booming laugh like Emmett's or Edwards's bell like laugh but it was a pleasant laugh that was pleasing to the ear. It brought a smile to my face and made me giggle.

We found Alice at the cash register paying for the purchases. The girl working the register looked up at our approach and did a double take when she saw William. I gave her a rueful smile and she meekly went back to scanning the clothes. When she was done we grabbed the bags and Alice lead us away to get William a few pairs of shoes.

"We need to get him a pair of running shoes, durable ones, he'll needed dress shoes, semi-formal shoes, informal shoes, house shoes, a pair of boots one for everyday use and then a pair for hiking for when we go hunting, and any other pair that we can think of. What's your shoe size William?" William whipped his head around and looked at Alice.

"Umm, I'm a size 11." Alice smiled and went back to her ranting. I didn't notice because I had stopped dead in my tracks in front of a music/media store. Something in the display window had caught my eye. A bright smile spread across my face and I ran inside. I went to the far wall and stared at wonder at what I saw. I was a huge wall of anime on DVD. I let out a squeal of delight and went about picking and choosing ones that I didn't own yet. I was heading to go pay for the Anime when my eyes caught on a box set of a drama from Taiwan. It was a drama based off of my favorite manga; it was called Hana-Kimi (For You in Full Bloom) . I snatched it up and went back on my way to go pay. I dumped the whole lot of DVD's onto the counter and the guy's eyes opened wide.

"Whoa dude! Are you going to buy all of this?" I smiled,

"You bet!" The guy looked up at me and his face went slack with awe when he saw my face. Smiling I pushed the pile towards him and said pleasantly,

"Do you mind hurrying, I sort of snuck off from my friends and they'll be wondering where I am." The guy jerked out of his examination of my face and stammered,

"Oh, y-y-yeah, s-s-sure," I waited for him to finish scanning my anime and when he was done and totaled up the amount I whipped out Edwards credit card and handed it to him. Edward should be paying for my anime considering it was his fault that I had mine taken away. Besides, what was 1,500 dollars to a vampire?" Smiling gleefully I took my purchases and ran to catch up with Alice and William. I found them near the escalader looking around for me. William spotted me first and waved to me. Alice whipped around and seeing the bag in my hand giggled.

"Let me guess, you found anime?" I grinned and nodded. We stepped onto the escalader and descended to the first floor. I held open my bag and Alice peeked in and her eyes bulged at the amount of anime that was crammed into it.

"How many DVD's did you get?" I shrugged but said,

"I got 15 box sets and each one is like $100 so Edward spent $1500 dollars on anime." Alice did a double take.

"Edward? What does Edward have to do with this?" Smiling evilly I pulled out Edwards credit card and brandished it in front of Alice. Alice snatched it out of my hand and stared down at it evilly.

"Hitomi, you're evil." I smiled proudly.

"Thank you," William looked at me and shook his head.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble with Edward?" I shook my head,

"This is pay back for getting me in trouble for breaking the big window that covers the back of the house." William raised his eyebrows in shock.

"You broke that? How?" I smiled and told him the details. Meanwhile Alice had found the shoe store that she was looking for and lead us in. She raced around the store looking for the perfect pair of shoes for William. William tried on fifteen pairs of shoes until Alice decided on nine pairs. She packed them up and had the store attendant ring them up. With that done she turned and exclaimed.

"Okay, we're almost done! The last stop is Footlocker for a pair of really good running shoes." William let out a sigh of relief and stood up from his chair. He turned to me smiling and held out his hand.

"Let's get the last step of our journey over with." I took his hand and he pulled me out of my chair. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"Our journey may be almost over but Alice's isn't. She's only gotten started, the minute she gets done with your shopping she's going to go shopping for herself. You should just hope that she only goes for one outfit, and doesn't decided to get a whole new wardrobe." William looked at me in horror.

"She wouldn't?" Alice smiled at us.

"Oh yes she would if she hadn't already done that three days ago." William visibly relaxed. I patted his arm and we headed over to the Footlocker. Alice looked about the store and headed over to the running shoes and dragged William along with her. I drifted over to the sweats and work out clothes. I didn't have a sweatshirt and I really wanted one and I would also like a pair of sweats for days when I felt lazy and didn't want to go threw the process of getting "dolled up" as Emmett liked to call it. I bought a baby blue sweatshirt and black Nike sweatpants. It then occurred to me that William might like a pair of sweats for lazy days as well. Smiling I went over to the mens section and bought him a pair of sweats, a sweatshirt, and a couple of simple t-shirts. I paid for all of this with my own credit card and went over to where William and Alice were talking to a store employee.

"Just give us you best running shoes. I don't care what brand, or the cost, just give us the best in a size 11." The man nodded and headed to the back of the store to fetch the shoes. I drew up to Alice and William and the turned at my approach. I smiled,

"Sorry I went to buy a sweatshirt and sweatpants for myself and I bought some for you too William." William blinked at me in surprise and I handed over the bag that held his lazy clothes. "I hope they're alright." William looked into the bag and smiled.

"They're perfect, thanks Hitmoi." I smiled and then the store employee came back with a box. He handed it over to Alice who then took the shoes out and checked everything about the shoe, tread, cushion, material when she was done she nodded in satisfaction and placed the shoes back in the box.

"We'll take them." The man nodded and led us over to the register. He rang it up and Alice whipped out her credit card, no wait! That wasn't her credit card it was Carlisle's. I snatched it out of her hand and stared at it in horror.

"Did Carlisle give you permission to use his credit card?" Alice rolled her eyes took back the credit card and handed it to the man. When he was done Alice turned to me and smiled at my disapproving expression.

"Don't worry Hitomi, Carlisle gave me the credit card last night and told me to charge everything that we were going to buy for William on it." If William could have blushed he would have.

"I have to find a way to pay back his generosity." Alice smiled and whispered into his ear something I couldn't hear. His eyes grew wide and then he smiled and said out loud.

"Well, I'll try my best." Alice smiled and patted his shoulder.

"That's all he asks." I raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to ask. I would find out later.

"Okay now that you have traded secrets lets get the rest of this shopping trip over with. I want to get home and watch my anime." Just then a voice on the intercom said in a monotone voice,

"All shoppers the mall will be closing in thirty minutes, please finish your purchases and have a nice day." Alice stared up at the intercom in horror.

"Thirty minutes? Come on you two I only have thirty minutes to hunt down that cute outfit." She turned and sprinted out of the store at a normal human sprint. William and I looked at each other and then we bounded after Alice.

Alice being the expert shopper that she was found the store that she wanted in mere seconds, she raced inside and instantly found the outfit that she was looking for. She riffled threw the rack looking for her size. When she found it she bounded over to the fitting room, knocking over a lady that looked to be about thirty. I rushed over to the lady and helped her up.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am. My sister is in a panic." The lady smiled pleasantly and stood up.

"Don't worry about it dear. I understand, she only has about 25 minutes to finish shopping, it's understandable." Dusting herself off, she walked away and left the store. Alice came running out of the dressing room with the outfit in hand. She raced to the counter and paid for the outfit. I looked up at William and smiled,

"We got lucky; if she was given all day we would be here for ever." William laughed as Alice came over to us with her purchase in hand.

"Okay let's go," I sighed,

"Thank goodness." We left the store and headed for the parking lot. When we got there we shoved all of the shopping bags into the trunk of Rosalie's car. I got behind the wheel and we drove home. When we got home we unpacked everything and carried it to the house. Carlisle and Esme met us at the door.

"Did you all have fun?" I quickly slipped my bag filled with anime into one of the bags that held Williams clothes and then smiled at Esme and Carlisle.

"Yeah we had tons of fun, now we have to go hang up all this clothes." I turned to William and smiled,

"Let's go put these in Edward's room for now." William agreed and we headed upstairs to Edwards room. We had fun chatting while we put the clothes up and it wasn't until we were done that I noticed the music coming from across the hall. I frowned and listened harder. It was some stupid band; I think it was called Taking Back Sunday. Why was it coming from my room and then the truth hit me. I scowled and excused myself from William and flew out of the room and out into the hall. I slammed the door open and glared at my stupid brother who was seated on my sofa listening to a CD on _my_ stereo. He jumped when I stormed in.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?" Edward was bewildered at first but then he glared at me.

"I was listening to music is that a crime?" I glared,

"IT IS FOR YOU! YOU'RE SOILING MY STEREO WITH YOUR MUSIC!" Edward jumped up from my sofa and scowled daggers at me.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? I TOLD YOU NOT TO INSULT MY MUSIC!" I growled in furry.

"I'm not insulting your music. But you're not supposed to be playing music and if you play it on my stereo it'll be taken away." Edward didn't believe me and scowled at me.

"You're lying; you just don't like my music!" I let out a sigh of exasperation.

"You can read minds and you can't tell if I'm lying or not. Pathetic." Edward shot me a murderous look.

"Well at least I don't have a freaky guy stoker who's gay, only gay guys enjoy shopping with you." I roared in anger and rushed over to Edward who was caught off guard for once. I picked him up slung him over my shoulders and went over to the banister and threw him down three flights of stairs and threw the living room floor he stopped when he hit the concrete floor in the basement. Glaring down at him I yelled.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT WILLIAM LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! BAKA BAKA BAKA!!" Carlisle and Esme came over and peered down at Edward. Esme had her hands on her hips and Carlisle shook his head.

"You deserved that one Edward, so I won't punish you for trying to get around your other punishments." Edward groaned and stood up,

"What did Hitomi just call me?" I growled. Emmett who came over and peered down at Edward and said,

"It's a very offensive in Japan; basically it means moron or idiot." Edward jumped and crawled out of the hole he had made.

"Oh, well that explains it. I thought she was calling me a cow in Spanish." I leaned over the banister and shouted down.

"Well, you're that too!" And with that I turned around stomped to my room and slammed the door. Fuming I sat down on the floor and crossed my arms. I was facing my statue of Buddha and sighed. It had been awhile since I meditated and I could seriously use it today. I went to my closet and changed out of my school clothes into a pair of cotton short shorts, a grey t-shit and a pair of socks that went up to my knees. I grabbed a pillow and dropped it onto the floor. I sat down and took a deep breath, closed my eyes and emptied my mind. This was my way of getting sleep and relaxing whenever I was mad or extremely tense.

I had been meditating for a few hours when I was jerked out by a knock on my door. I opened my eyes and stood up slowly; if it was Edward I would just close the door on him. I opened the door and there stood Edward. I glared and slammed the door in his face. I heard Emmett's laugh on the other side of my door.

"I told you she's just as stubborn as you." There was another knock and then Edward called,

"Hitomi, I'm sorry about what I said, will you please open the door?" Grumbling I opened the door.

"What do you want? I was in the middle of my meditation." Edward had his hands behind his back and he was looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry about making you angry, and I'm sorry for interrupting your meditation." I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms.

"Okay you're forgiven." Edward blinked in surprise.

"I am?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, now go away." And with that I closed the door in his face and threw myself onto my sofa and sighed. I looked at my clock and sighed again, I still had five hours to go before school started. I got up off the sofa, crossed my room and knocked on Edward's door. William peeked out and smiled at me.

"I had a feeling you would be knocking on my door soon. Come in." I smiled and stepped inside of the room. William went over to the sofa where he had probably been sitting because a book lay there. He picked it up and dog eared it. It was a much worn out book, the pages were yellow and the binding was coming off. I crossed the room and picked up the book and stared down at the title.

"Shakespeare?" William grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"I've had that for 75 years; I think I may need a new one." I opened up to the page that he had dog eared and smiled at the title of the play.

"Romeo and Juliet how interesting," Williams smile brightened and it was then that I noticed he had changed out of his old clothes and had put on his sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"It's one of the most beloved of plays. I had the urge to read it when we got back." Smiling I sat down next to William on the sofa and turned to my favorite play.

"I like Macbeth the best, it's always fascinated me." William smiled took the book back and began to read out loud. I leaned back against the cushions on the sofa and reveled in the sound of Williams voice and the story of Macbeth. It was one of the most pleasant nights I'd had since I'd become a vampire. Looking at Williams bent head, his disarray of brown hair, his dark lashes against the skin of his cheek, the sound of his voice I felt something moving inside of me. Life sure had gotten interesting since he showed up.

**A/N: Hope you like this chappy. Good new for all you Edward Lovers! I have decided that chapter 6 will be completely dedicated to Edward...it will be in Edwards pov, it will talk only of Edward and Bella, and of course hold a bunch of humor! I will post it ASAP! **

**Shout out to all the people who have given me reviews you're all awesome and I could really use more Reviews..I need to know if what I'm writing is any good lol! )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken forever to get this chapter up but it's really long so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclamir: Once again I don't own Twilight or New Moon! But I did come up with Hitomi and William so haha!**

A knock on the door jerked me out of my examination of Williams face and cause me to jump up from the sofa and walk to the door. Emmett was standing there with a foolish smile on his face.

"Good morning Hitomi, you better get a move on, school starts in an hour." I blinked in shock and looked at the clock in the hallway and saw that what Emmett had said was true. I turned to William and excused myself, and then I flew past Emmett into my room and slammed the door shut. I raced to my closet and frantically rummaged around for something to wear. I decided on skinny leg jeans, a tank top cameo that was green with silver sequence sewn at the top and a pair of black high heeled shoes. On top of all of this I threw on my black tailored trench coat. I brushed my hair and put a simple green ribbon in it. With that finishing touch I was done and I stepped out of my room at the same time that William stepped out of Edward's room. We both stopped and took in each others appearances. William smiled shyly and turned so I could have a better look at his appearance.

"Well how do I look?" William was wearing a graphic t-shirt that was grey and had some sort of Indian symbol in black. The shirt fit him perfectly defining his well built upper body. He also wore a pair of faded jeans and his new tennis shoes, and draped over his arm was a black leather jacket that I had picked out. I smiled brightly and nodded my approval.

"You look great; you're going to turn quite a few heads." William laughed and took my hand.

"I hope so otherwise Alice will insist on taking me on another shopping excursion." He winced at the thought of another shopping trip with Alice. Right then Carlisle's voice trailed up from downstairs.

"Hitomi, William you better hurry up or you'll be late for school." William grinned down at me and led me by the hand downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at the front door. Carlisle held my bag out to me and Esme handed William his own bag. She had gone to wal-mart last night and had bought everything that William would need for school. William smiled sheepishly as he took the bag.

"This is strange; I feel like a six year old when I'm actually 200 years old." Carlisle, Esme, and I all laughed and I patted his arm in reassurance.

"Don't worry it'll pass." William slung his bag over one shoulder and smiled crookedly.

"Let's just hope so." And with that he walked outside to join Emmett and Rosalie in Rosalie's car. I turned to Esme and Carlisle and embraced them both.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll watch over him." Esme patted my back; Carlisle kissed my forehead and said

"We have complete confidence in you Hitomi, now go or you'll make your brothers and sisters late." I turned and ran to the car, opened the door and slid into the back with William. Rosalie gunned the engine and peeled out of the lawn. Emmett turned in his seat and smiled at William.

"If you need any help finding your classes just let me know okay?" William smiled at Emmett's offer and replied,

"Thanks Emmett but I think I'll be fine, Hitomi and I have the same schedule." Emmett's bottom lip jutted out in a pout,

"No fair, Hitomi gets to act as the tour guide." I stuck my tongue out at Emmett who returned the favor. Rosalie's hand shot out and slapped Emmett upside the head.

"Stop acting like a baby Emmett." Emmett didn't have time to retort because we had parked in the school parking lot and we were all getting out of the car.

I went with William to the office to get that slip that he had to give to each teacher to sign and then we went to our first class. As we walked everyone noticed William walking beside me. Lots of girls stared dreamily after him and the funny thing was that William was completely oblivious to all of it. He just walked beside me calmly humming show tunes. I giggled and William looked down at me and grinned,

"What's so funny?" I looked over at Jessica and Lauren who were staring after William with longing and giggled even more.

"Well the good thing is you won't have to go on another shopping trip with Alice but the bad news is, I'm afraid to say, you're going to have a fan club by the end of the day." William looked horrified and looked around and then noticed all the adoring looks he was getting from the girls and then he groaned.

"You're right! What do I do?" I shrugged

"That question would be better directed toward Emmett, Jasper, or Edward. Edward would be better, his fan club was bigger than Emmett's or Jasper's until he started going out with Bella. I think it was because he wasn't taken. Now that he is taken all of those broken hearted girls are going to turn to you." William brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his forehead.

"I think I may actually be getting a headache." I laughed and linked my arm with his.

"Don't worry I'll chase away all the scary girls." William laughed and he looked somewhat less horrified. Just then the bell rang and William and I hurried to our first class. I introduced William to our teacher and then I went to my seat. The teacher made William stand in front of the class and introduce himself.

The only thing William had to do was smile and he had all the girls swooning and all the boys green with envy. After his introduction he was assigned to sit in the empty seat behind me and as he walked down the aisle toward me I smiled at him and winked. He smiled back and slid into his seat. After that I sat and pretended to pay attention to what the teacher was talking about but I had already taken Trig. Once in high school and then once again in college, and I had passed both times. The teacher assigned homework that was due the next day and then the bell rang and we all scrambled to leave the classroom. I waited for William to put away his notebook and he stood up and followed me out.

"So how did you enjoy your first class?" William gave a half smiled and shrugged,

"It was pretty dull; I've taken this class many times before at the various universities I've been to. However, I kept my self occupied." I raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Really? What did you do?" William smirked and shook his head.

"I'll show you later, it's not quite finished yet. I couldn't really do it at my normal speed considering there were many curious eyes on me throughout the whole period." I shrugged,

"You get use to it, the same thing happened to me when I first came here. These children don't usually get a lot of new students so they're fascinated by any new person that comes to Forks." William nodded,

"Yes, I noticed that." We finally arrived to the Biology lab and I smiled at Mr. Banner, who smiled back and greeted me,

"Good morning Hitomi, who is this?" I smiled and turned to William and made the introductions.

"Mr. Banner, this is William, he is Carlisle's nephew. William, this is Mr. Banner." Mr. Banner smiled brightly at William who smiled back.

"Well, welcome to Forks William. I'm afraid that Hitomi already has a lab partner so you will have to be seated with another student." William shook his head and looked nonchalant,

"That's fine Mr. Banner, I don't mind getting to know other people." Mr. Banner nodded and opened a drawer and pulled out his seating chart.

"Ah, there is a seat in the station across the room from Hitomi. Your partner will be a Mr. Alex Slepicka." William thanked Mr. Banner and went to his seat and I headed to mine. I watched William throughout the whole class period and I saw that he took notes or pretended to take notes and he got along pretty well with Alex. Smiling contently I faced forward and paid attention to Mr. Banners lecture. When the bell finally rang I jumped up in glee because my favorite class was next, gym! I tapped my foot impatiently for William and when he finally got up I began to walk quickly to gym. William noticed my fast pace and chuckled.

"What's the hurry?" I smiled brightly and sped up.

"Gym is next! I love gym! We have it with Edward and Emmett! It's usually really fun. And today we're doing tennis! I'll finally have a partner who can actually keep up with me." We'd reached the gym and after putting William in the capable hands of Coach Clap I sprinted to the locker room and got dressed as quickly as I could. A few minutes later Emmett, Edward and William came out of the boy's locker room all three were laughing and joking about. Emmett spotted me and waved; I waved back and they came over. Emmett patted my head and smiled down at me.

"You ready to get slaughtered in another game of tennis Hitomi?" I smirked and punched him in his side.

"You and Edward are the ones who are going to get slaughtered. I actually have a partner who is actually at our level." William scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Hitomi; I might not be all that great." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Edward snickered and punched William in the arm.

"You're just being modest. You've won ten tennis tournaments, you'll be tough competition." William rounded on Edward in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Edward smiled and tapped his forehead. William grinned.

"Oh, right I almost forgot. Isn't there anyone's mind you can't read?" Edward crossed his arms and nodded.

"Well, there are only two people, Bella and Hitomi." I put my hands on my hips and sniffed.

"Just as it should be," Edward gave me a look of exasperation and continued with his explanation.

"Bella's mind is completely closed off to me. She doesn't even have to try to block her thoughts from me, they're just not reachable. Hitomi's thoughts are different. If she ever let her guard down I could read her thoughts but that is very rarely. Not that I would want to hear her thoughts I doubt she has any." I glared at Edward and letting a very small sliver of my guard down and shot at Edward threw thought,

"_I do to have thoughts you stupid moron._" And then I bombarded him with nasty thoughts of all the things I would do to torture him. When Edward winced at an image that contained a very large blow torch I once again sealed off my thoughts. Emmett saw Edward winced and looked at him in concern.

"What happened?" Edward put his head in his hands and shook it back and forth.

"Nothing, I just got Hitomi mad again." I snorted and looked at Edward with a warning glare

"Try that again and I'll think of something much worse than a giant sized blow torch." Both Emmett and William winced and just then Coach Clapp blew her whistle and began to hand out tennis rackets. My glare disappeared and was replaced by a gleeful smile.

"Yay! It's time to play!" I grabbed Emmett's and Williams hands and dragged them over to pick out rackets. Luckily the school had a very good selection of tennis rackets and I snatched the best one before anyone else could. Emmett chose one for himself and Edward and William grabbed one at random then we all turned and headed to the net that was in the back corner. Edward was already there lowering the badminton net to ground level so it looked like a tennis court, he was also clutching the tennis ball. When we reached him he tossed me the ball and smiled.

"Ladies serve first." I smirked,

"You're going to regret it." Edward took his racket from Emmett and got into position.

"We'll see about that." I raised the ball, tossed it into the air and then whacked it toward Emmett. Emmett swung and hit the ball, it sailed over the net toward William who stepped forward and hit it back over the net. Edward ran up to met it and hit it over the net towards me. I smiled gleefully and spiked it over the net scoring the first point. William let out a whoop and high fived me. Emmett retrieved the ball and served it.

The game lasted the entire period and ended with my team winning by ten points." I threw down the racket at the end of the game and jumped up and down in joy.

"Woo! Yes, we won, we won, we won! We win you lose! Who's the better team now?!" Emmett and Edward had identical humiliated expressions on their faces. William came over and gave me a hug.

"Way to go partner!" I smiled brightly not only because we slaughtered Emmett and Edward but because of William's embrace. I saw all the other girls in the gym look at me with envy and my smile brightened even more.

We had lunch next so we all went to the locker rooms to change back into our regular clothes. I knew that at lunch anybody hardly ever talked to each other at our table unless Bella was sitting with us which was rare, Edward was such a Bella hog. After getting dressed I dug threw my bag and found my MP3 player. I flipped it on put on the headphones. The Memoirs of a Geisha soundtrack was on and I smiled sadly. I didn't really like the movie Memoirs of a Geisha, it was mostly inaccurate but I did love the music. They used some of the traditional Japanese instruments so I really loved the music.

The boys came out of the locker room at the end of the song. I smiled at them and William opened his mouth to say something but just then The Phantom of The Opera came on at full volume that his greeting was lost in the wake of the music. I smiled apologetically and popped the headphones out of one ear.

"Sorry about that, what did you say?" William chuckled,

"I asked what you were listening to but your music answered my question. Is that the soundtrack from the movie?" I nodded,

"It was the first version I heard and now whenever I listen to anyone else it just doesn't sound right." William nodded in agreement.

"I've heard a lot of different versions but I think that the movie version is the best." Edward and Emmett looked at each other in confusion and I smiled. Of course they had never seen or heard The Phantom of The Opera so they had no clue what William and I were talking about. I shrugged and smiled at them both and popped my headphones back into my ear and headed toward the cafeteria. I didn't feel like going threw the lunch line with Emmett, Edward and William so I raced across the room towards my sisters and slid into my seat beside Rosalie and smiled gleefully.

"Hello Rose, Alice! Guess what!" Alice smiled.

"You beat Edward and Emmett today in gym." I giggled and nodded,

"You bet! We slaughtered them, they lost by ten points!" Alice and Rosalie laughed and when the guys came over they laughed even harder. Edward took one look at the two of them laughing and my smug look and he know what they were laughing about. He sighed and asked,

"Hitomi told you about gym didn't she?" Alice composed herself and nodded. Emmett sighed and scowled down at his food.

"Well there goes my macho image, I lost to a girl." I stuck my tongue out at him but not before Rosalie shot him a glare.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying that Hitomi isn't capable of being good in a sport?" Emmett looked up in bewilderment,

"What? No, Rose I didn't…" Rosalie didn't let him finish his sentence,

"The only reason Hitomi wasn't able to beat you in tennis was because her previous partner was incompetent and didn't know what he was doing." I turned to Jasper with pleading eyes. Jasper caught my drift and smiling nodded in understanding and sent waves of calm towards Rosalie who visibly calmed down. I closed my eyes and concentrated on creating an illusion for Rosalie. I opened my eyes and sent the image to Rosalie and all signs of anger lingering in her eyes disappeared and were replaced by love for what the Emmett in my illusion had said. Rosalie sent Emmett such a dazzling smile that if it had been light we would have all been blind.

"Oh, Emmett you're so sweet! You know I love you so much." Emmett looked stunned at first but then he sent me a look of such gratitude that if I could have blushed I would have. Emmett and Rosalie scooted over to the farthest end of the table and sat their whispering and exchanging kisses. I watched them for a minute and shaking my head at their foolishness turned back to the rest of my family. Edward caught my eye and gave me an approving look.

"Good job Hitomi," I made a face and crossed my arms.

"Don't thank me; it was mostly Jasper, he calmed Rosalie down. I didn't do anything." Jasper snorted but thankfully didn't say thing. The subject was dropped and everyone turned and looked off in different directions. I eyed the student body looking for my victim of the day. An idea was forming in my mind and quickly looking at Edward to check that he wasn't looking and seeing that he was looking in the opposite direction I let an evil smile spread across my face. William saw and raising an eyebrow asked,

"Hitomi what are you up to?" My evil smile changed into an innocent smile and I simple answered,

"Nothing," Edward turned toward me and also raised an eyebrow.

"From the image in Williams head I can tell that you're up to no good." I blinked innocently and smiled sweetly.

"Why brother dearest, what made you think that? I'm not going to do anything I promise." Edward scowled at me but turned back to examining the wall. William however, was still looking at me with a look of suspicion. I put my finger to my lips and leaning closer whispered,

"My special power is that of illusion, and I'm going to have some fun with my brother, I need to keep him on his toes." William drew back and I could see that he was curious to see what I would do. Smiling I pointed to Mike and motioning for William to watch and closing my eyes formed an image. When the image was done I opened my eyes and transferred it to Mike's mind and waited for the action to begin.

The result was instantaneous, Mike shoot up from his seat and bounded to Bella's side and embraced her.

"OH! Bella! I can't believe you love me too! I'll love you forever and ever!" Edward's head shot around and gave Mike a deadly look. He got up and headed across the room. When he reached Mike he picked Mike up by the scruff of his shirt and glared at him. William and I were shaking with silent laughter. I closed my eyes again and concentrating harder than before I formed another image and transferred it again to Mike's mind. Again the result was instantaneous. Mike's look of fear disappeared and was replaced by a look of lovesickness. He pounced on Edward and proceeded to give Edward a very large hug.

"OH EDWARD! LOVE OF MY LIFE YOU HAVE FINALLY COME TO ME!" Edward staggered back and looking absolutely horrified. Alice and Jasper where clutching the table for support because they were laughing so hard. Bella was watching the whole thing with amusement. She spotted me and smiled. I winked and she took that as a sign to laugh. Edward was trying to wrestle Mike off of him but when he saw Bella laughing he must have put two and two together. I quickly took the illusion away from Mike and put a look of angelic innocence on my face. Mike stopped trying to strangle Edward with hugs and blinked in confusion. He looked at Edward and then down at his arms around Edwards neck. With a yell of surprise he wrenched away from Edward and looking around at everyone's bewildered expressions he turned and ran out of the room. Bella was still laughing and slowly everyone at her table joined in and pretty soon the whole room was laughing. Rosalie came over and embraced me.

"That is your best work yet Hitomi, pure genius." In the sea of laughing students Edward turned around and shot me a glare full of venom. Completely unfazed by his look of scorn I gave him my brightest smile. He stomped over to our table and breathing hard glared at me.

"You little…" I held up a finger and shook my head.

"Ah ah ah, you don't want to make a scene now do you brother dearest?" If Edward could have turned red he would have. Shaking he raised his hands which were balled into fists, stopped and let out a snort of anger and turned on his heal and stormed out of the room, grabbing Bella on his way out." It was then that I noticed that both Emmett and Jasper had video cameras out. Emmett smiling called out to Edward,

"Say cheese for the camera Edward." Edward turned and starring in horror and Emmett, ran over at human speed, wrenched the camera out of Emmett's hands and raced back to Bella and grabbing her hand ran outside. Emmett stared sadly after him.

"That was my new camera." Smiling apologetically at Emmett I patted his hand,

"Don't worry Emmett, on Saturday I'll take you to the mall and buy you a new one." Emmett's face light up with a smile. I turned to Jasper and asked, "Did you get it?" Jasper smiling nodded and handed over the camera. I pressed the play button and re-watched the whole thing again. I laughed at the ending and gave it back to Jasper. Alice took it from him and watched the tape smiling evilly. She handed it back to Jasper.

"Make extra copies, Carlisle and Esme will each want a copy." I looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm not going to get into trouble?" Alice smiling shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately you will be getting a lecture but nothing more than that." I smiled brightly,

"That's not too bad! I can live with that." The bell rang and we all headed to our next class. I introduced William to the teacher and we both took a seat and sat listening to his boring lecture. I pulled out a book and began to read, out of the corner of my eye I saw William bend over and pull something out of his bag and then continued to write notes. When the bell rang I stood up and waited for William to put his things in his bag then we walked to History. William looked down at my book and raised his eyebrow.

"Manga? You're reading a manga?" I laughed and nodded showing him the manga that I had been reading.

"It's one of the few things that I have that connect me with Japan, I find these afternoon classes dull so I always bring a book along to entertain myself." William flipped casually threw the book and then handed it back.

"Well, just don't get caught reading this, it might be taken away." I snorted and put the book under my arm. We got to or next class in plenty of time and I introduced William to the teacher. The teacher eyed my book with displeasure but didn't say anything. He signed William's sheet and we both went to our seats. William got the seat behind me again and we sat and talked awhile before the bell rang. Right before the bell rang Edward came running into the classroom and took the seat beside me glaring daggers at me the whole time. I simply gave him a pleasant smile and faced forward. The teacher took attendance and I pulled out my book. After attendance the teacher began his lecture on the American Revolution. I paid attention but read my book at the same time because I knew ahead of time (thanks to Alice) that the teacher was going to be difficult today.

Alice was right as usual because in the middle of class the teacher stopped his lecture abruptly and addressed my.

"Miss. Cullen, would you mine naming the man whose essays and theories were used in the Constitution?" Without looking up from my book I gave the teacher the answer.

"That would be John Locke Sir." There was a stunned silence and the teacher went back to his lecture. Pretty soon he began to talk about the men who helped with the writing of the constitution.

"One of those men is very well renowned in History, he was one of the most intellectual minds of that time and he went to France during the fighting to seek aid. Can you tell us who this is Miss. Cullen?" I sighed turned the page in my book and gave my answer without looking up.

"Benjamin Franklin, Sir." I heard the teacher give a snort of anger and went back to his lecture.

"The answer is indeed Benjamin Franklin, the one who is known for his experiment with the kite and the key." He then rounded on me and demanded,

"What is the definition of Pi Miss. Cullen?" I turned the page again and sighed in boredom.

"Pi, sir, is a symbol for the ratio of the circumference of a circle to its diameter. The ratio itself to the sixth decimal place is 3.141592. However, if you are asking for pie spelled P-I-E it is a baked food with a filling of fruit, meat, pudding, etc, prepared in a pastry-lined pan or dish and often topped with a pastry crust, Sir." I actually looked up to see his expression and was satisfied to see him red in the face but I could tell that he wasn't going to bother me for the rest of the class, so I went back to my book.

The rest of the class went by quietly without the teacher asking me anymore ridiculous questions about pastries. I sighed in relief when the final bell rang and I was free to leave. I stood up and stretched but I wasn't allowed to leave the class of my own free will. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me forcefully out of the room, down the hallway, out of the building and to the parking lot. He proceeded to drag me to his car, where he opened the door and shoved me into the passenger side seat. He then ran to the driver's side got into the car and slammed the door shut. He looked murderous and I must admit that I was a tad bit scared. However, I hid this behind a curious façade.

"Wow, how chivalrous of you, giving me a ride home in your car. I feel special." My façade didn't really help the matter because Edward's glare darkened. He let out a very threatening hiss and whispered dangerously.

"If you ever do something like that ever again, I swear Hitomi that I will happily rip you to shreds." I decided that arguing wasn't going to get me out of this car any sooner, so I just sat there and smiled politely allowing Edward to continue with his threats. "What you did in the cafeteria not only humiliated me but Bella as well. How could you do this to her?" Edward put on a hurt expression and I snorted.

"Don't act all high and mighty, you use your powers on the humans all the time, why can't I? I was bored and I was entertaining myself, what's wrong with that?" Edward dropped his sad face and replaced it with one of anger.

"I've told you before Hitomi, don't push my buttons, I don't have the patience to deal with your antics." I turned and lashed out so fast that Edward didn't have time to dodge my blow and I slapped him hard across the face. He looked surprised and turned to me in utter bewilderment. I was glaring at him and I told him in a deadly whisper,

"You're not my father, so stop acting like it." And with that I opened the door and got out of the car. "You can tell Alice that they don't need to wait for me I'll walk home." I slammed the door in Edwards face, turned on my heel and ran off toward home at a human speed until I reached the forest then I slowed down and went at a normal human walk. My shoes weren't meant for tramping around in the forest so I slipped them off and threw them into my bag and proceeded to walk home barefoot.

I didn't hurry, I knew that Esme and Carlisle wouldn't worry about me and I didn't have any plans this evening so I just continued walking, enjoying the cool shade of the forest. Slowly the very little light that penetrated the trees began to dim until it disappeared all together and I knew that night had crept up on me. I sighed and shouldering my bag dashed off at a vampire run. I covered the rest of the distance in a matter of seconds. I ran up to the front door and was about to open it when it was flung open. The light from inside was blinding and I blinked a few times and when my eyes adjusted to the bright light I saw Esme standing in the door way. I smiled up at her,

"Hello Esme, sorry I'm so late." If Esme could have burst into tears she would have. She began to sob and then she engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Oh we were so worried about you!" At her sobs Carlisle came running into the entry way and seeing me his expression changed from one of worry to one of relief. He turned and called up the stairs.

"You can stop worrying she's here!" There was a cacophony of doors being and running feet and all of a sudden my whole family burst into the entry way and I was engulfed in more hugs. Everyone was talking at once and I had no clue what was going on. Eventually I extracted myself from the very large group hug and yelled over all the noise,

"What is wrong with all of you?" Everyone feel silent and turned to look at me. I took a deep breath and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just that I decide to walk home and I come home to find everyone in a panic. What happened?" Alice stepped forward,

"Sorry Hitomi, I guess it was my fault. I had a vision of you running away from here and we all thought the worst." I blinked down at Alice in surprise and then burst out laughing.

"What would make you think I wanted to leave? I love it here." Alice raised an eyebrow and simply said,

"Edward." I crossed my arms and snorted,

"Edward may be annoying at times but I love him like a brother and his temper will never drive me away." Alice smiled brightly and gave me a hug.

"We're so glad to hear it!" I searched the room looking for Edward but found he wasn't there.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?" Jasper was the one who answered this time.

"He's with Bella," I nodded in approval.

"Good that's where he should be, he's been neglecting her lately. Emmett laughed and gave me a great big bear hug.

"That's our little sister! I knew she wouldn't leave us." Rosalie scowled at him and punched his shoulder.

"Liar, you were the first one who went into a panic." I laughed and found William by my side smiling down at me. I composed myself and smiled up at him.

"So how did you enjoy your first day of High School?" William laughed and shook his head.

"It was amusing, I can't wait until tomorrow." I giggled and shook my head.

"I'm sorry to say, that we don't have school on Saturdays here in the U.S.A. You'll just have to wait until Monday." William shrugged.

"I can live with that."

**A/N: I hope you liked this nice chappy! The next chapter will be in Edwards point of view yeah! Please R&R! If you don't review I won't know if you like it or not and if I don't get alot of reviews I'll give the story a crappy ending mwhaha!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edwards P.O.V:

I was still seething about Hitomi's latest prank. That little brat embarrassed me and Bella. However, the most infuriating thing is that Bella isn't the least bit upset with Hitomi. As a matter of fact Bella would brake out in giggles whenever she looked at me. We were at her house right when my cell phone went off. I dug it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Edward? I just had the worst vision." My eyes instantly darted to Bella and I stiffened.

"What is it? What happened?" Alice's voice was filled with panic when she answered,

"It's Hitomi, she's going to run away!" I snorted and relaxed.

"Is that all? Well good riddance," Alice gasped and yelled so loudly that I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"EDWARD! HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT? SHE'S PART OF OUR FAMILY! YOU COLD HEARTED DOLT!" With that the line went dead. Sighing I flipped the phone shut and put it back into my pocket and smiled at Bella. She didn't smile back. She had her arms crossed and was frowning at me.

"What was that about?" I looked away from her eyes and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing, just something with Hitomi," Bella gasped and leaned forward and I mentally kicked myself for letting Hitomi's name slip.

"What happened, what's wrong with Hitomi?" I sighed and decided that I would tell Bella the truth.

"Alice saw her running away." Bella gasped and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Run away? Why would she run away?" I was instantly at her side wrapping a comforting arm around her waist.

"Don't worry Bella; I'm pretty sure that she won't cut ties with us completely." This was apparently the wrong thing to say because Bella burst into tears and began to sob. I was in a panic; I couldn't stand to see Bella cry.

"Bella what's wrong?" Bella stopped sobbing and took a deep breath.

"She's like a sister to me; I can't stand to have her leave. Please Edward you have to go after her and try and talk some sense into her, persuade her to change her mind." I sighed and again decided that the truth was better.

"I don't think that I am the best person to do that, I'm probably the reason she's running away." I flinched as Bella pulled away from me and looked up at me with surprise and confusion on her face.

"What? How could you possibly be the reason?" I sighed in disgust at myself.

"Hitomi and I got into a fight after school and, well she ran off after our argument." Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"That can't be true, she loves you Edward, you know that don't you?" I snorted in disbelief,

"I don't think so Bella, we've never gotten along. We always clash and she's constantly driving me up a wall." Bella whipped the tears from her eyes and shook her head again.

"You've got it wrong Edward, Hitomi really cares about you. She told me that herself." I looked down at Bella in disbelief,

"What? When did she tell you this?" Bella began to hiccup,

"Last…hic….month…hic…when Alice and her where here…hic…for a sleep...hic...for a sleepover." I dashed to the bathroom and brought back a glass of water. Bella smiled thankfully and downed the contents. She waited for a minute to make sure that no more hiccups were going to interrupt her and then she smiled and continued.

"She told me last month when she and Alice were here for a sleepover. We were playing truth or dare and Alice made her tell her true feelings about you. She said that she loved you like a brother and the only reason she pranked you was because you're the easiest to prank. If she tried to prank Emmett he would return the favor but it would be ten times worse. She can't prank Alice because Alice will see what she's up to ahead of time. She can't prank Jasper because the last time that she did she had been an emotional wreck for a month, and she would never prank Rosalie, Esme, or Carlisle. That only leaves you unfortunately." I looked down in confusion, was that really the only reason that Hitomi pranked me so much? I shook my head.

"She doesn't only prank me Bella but she gets me into trouble all the time too." Bella crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Think about all the times that you've gotten in trouble with Hitomi. Can you honestly say that you weren't partly to blame?" I crossed my arms stubbornly and shook my head.

"Yes, I would never purposefully do anything to get into trouble." Bella shook her head in disagreement and began to tick off events where I had gotten in trouble with Hitomi.

"First was the incident with the big window. It wasn't just Hitomi's stereo that shattered the window it was yours too." I scowled at the memory,

"But she started it!" Bella grinned at my outburst and continued.

"Then there was the time when you were punished for breaking the living room floor." I balled my hands into fists and stared up in indignation.

"That was completely her fault, she threw me." Bella laughed out loud and shook her head.

"Yes she did but you got her mad, so technically you deserved it." I stared at Bella in shock. Bella, my Bella was siding with Hitomi, the brat. The shock turned to hurt and I looked at her sadly. Bella's eyes instantly filled with regret and she touched my cheek gently and smiled kindly.

"Don't take it like that Edward, you did call her lover a weird stalker." I blanched at what Bella said,

"L-l-lover? Why do you call him her lover?" Bella shrugged and looked away embarrassed.

"Well, friend doesn't seem a strong enough word for their relationship and neither does boyfriend. Lover seems to fit because William loved her way before they actually met face to face." Bella sighed longingly and looked off into the distance "Isn't it romantic?" I chuckled at Bella's expression and pulling her into my arms and kissed her fiercely. When I released her she was dazed and breathing hard. I chuckled at her confusion and kissed her forehead.

"Well you've talked some sense into me; I'll go after her and see if _I _can talk some sense into _her._" Bella's smiled brightly and I sighed. I was such a selfish creature, I would do anything to keep Bella happy with me, even go after my demented sister. I got up and went to Bella's window and jumped out landing on the grass softly and with one last look at Bella's window raced off into the woods too look for my sister.

I started at the school and followed Hitomi's scent from there. I noticed that she headed home at first but then she veered off to the left. I ran and followed her scent in that direction and then it began to rain and Hitomi's scent was lost. I sighed in exasperation and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. She picked up and before she could say anything I interrupted her.

"Alice, don't be mad at me. I'm out looking for Hitomi right now but I lost her scent can you tell me where you saw her?" There was a pause and then a voice that wasn't Alice answered.

"Aww…Edward I didn't know you care." I stood stock still and stared ahead in horror. The person who had answered the phone wasn't Alice but Hitomi.

"Hitomi?" She giggled and answered my question.

"Yes brother dearest it is I Hitomi! Sorry that you had to run around in the rain but Alice got the vision wrong. I wasn't running away it comes out that I didn't take the regular path home, I decided to take the scenic route home, and Alice saw and she jumped to the conclusion that I was running away. Does that make sense?" I snorted,

"That sounds very much like Alice. Well are you planning on running away?" Hitomi laughed and answered merrily,

"I'm sorry to say Brother Dearest that I have no intention of running away; you can't get rid of me that easily. Now go back to Bella and tell her I'm okay, you've been neglecting her lately and don't you dare come home! Stay with her all night otherwise Alice and I well take her to the mall tomorrow and make her our victim and tell her that it was your idea." I heard Alice laugh evilly in the background and I stared at the phone in horror.

"You wouldn't!" Hitomi and Alice laughed evilly,

"You bet we will, now go to Bella." And with that she hung up the phone. I stared down at the phone for awhile and then flipped it closed and ran off towards Bella's house to tell her that Hitomi was safe at home. I laughed at how unusual that sounded. I usually never thought about Hitomi's safety, however, after this I really was happy that Hitomi was safe at home. I guess I didn't hate her as much as I thought I did and with that thought I let out a sigh of relief.

Back to Hitomi's POV:

I hung up on Edward and turned back to my family and smiled brightly.

"He'll be with Bella all night and all day tomorrow." Esme had stopped sobbing and was smiling at me.

"You gave us a fright Hitomi, do you mind explaining why you decided to take the scenic route home instead of the usual way home?" I shrugged,

"I needed to blow off some steam and I didn't want to come home in a huff so I decided to walk it off." Jasper smiled and laughed,

"Well I personally appreciate that," I laughed with him understanding that if I had come home with hostile feelings Jasper would have felt them. Carlisle chuckled and giving me a hug shook his head.

"I don't think I've ever been that worried before." I smiled apologetically and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Carlisle; I'll try not to do that again." Carlisle smiled and patted my head,

"That's quite alright, now go upstairs and get changed you're filthy." I looked down at my clothes and saw that he was right. My feet were covered in mud as were my jeans. I quickly dashed upstairs and ran to my bathroom and took a long shower. I always enjoyed taking a shower, even when I was human. I made sure the water was searing hot and then hopped in. I washed my hair and conditioned it and when I was done I got out of the shower and dried myself off, and wrapped myself in my robe and then headed to my room. William was there waiting for me, he looked up when I entered and smiled.

"Hello," he greeted me and I returned his cheerful smile,

"Hello, what are you doing here?" William stood up and walked over to me and quickly embraced me. I didn't move at first because I was shocked but then I softened and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his lips in my hair and he whispered,

"You had me worried there for awhile; I thought I would have to spend another 50 years searching for you." I sighed and pulled away.

"Sorry, I honestly had no intention of making anyone worry." William looked me deep in the eyes and I felt a shock of electricity pass between us. William grinned,

"Please don't do it again, I don't think that my nerves could handle it." I smiled and raised up my pinky finger.

"I pinky promise never to worry you again," laughing at my foolish childish antics William raised his own pinky finger and intertwined it with me.

"I'll hold you to that promise." I took back my finger and pointed to my door.

"I will now have to ask you to leave; you can come back in a few minutes I need to get dressed." William's eyebrows rose up in surprise and his eyes swept down and if he could have blushed he would have. Laughing I guided him to the door and playfully pushed him out into the hallway. "Give me a minute and I'll let you back in." I then closed the door on William's embarrassed face. I quickly dashed over to my closet and dug threw it for something to wear. I decided on a pair of navy blue short shorts, and a long sleeved navy sweater made of the softest material. I walked over to the door and once again opened it and let William in. He walked in and went over to my sofa. I plopped down on my bed and looked at him.

"So are you going to show me what you were doing to keep yourself occupied during school today?" William looked at me in confusion and then he seemed to realize what I was talking about.

"Oh, that. Give me a second and I'll go get it." I nodded and he stood up and dashed off to Edwards room to grab his bag. He came back rather quickly and sheepishly handed over a sketch book. I stared up at him in wonder and opened it. The drawings I saw were incredible. My mouth fell open as I examine each drawing. Some were of people and some were of buildings or landscapes, each one beautifully drawn. I slowly flipped threw his sketch book and it wasn't until I reached the middle of the sketch book that I saw what William had been working on all day.

There were sketches of me, each one was of me at different angles and I noticed that each angle was from where ever William had sat. There was one of me sitting on a stool in Biology, and one of me reading my book in History, and there was one of me from math sitting sideways but looking forward, the way I usually did. My favorite drawing was of me in gym. William had caught every little detail. My grip on the racket, the look of determination on my face, the tension in my body, William even caught the small crease the formed between my eyes whenever I was concentrating. I looked up at William in utter amazement.

"These drawings are beautiful," William smiled brightly and came over and laid down beside me on the bed and took the sketch book from my hands.

"You know you're the only one I've ever shown my sketch book to." I looked up at him in amusement and punched him playfully on the arm.

"You're just trying to flatter me, I bet there were plenty of people who saw these drawings they're absolutely amazing." I took back the sketch book and flipped threw it again. I stopped when I came to a drawing of a girl. She had on a high school uniform, one you usually saw in Japan. She had long black hair like mine and her face was similar to mine except her expression was one of great sadness and loneliness. There was no hint of a smile in her eyes, she looked so lonely that my heart ached for her. I looked up at William and pointed down at the drawing.

"She's so sad, who is she?" William peered down at the drawing and a bright smile lit up his face. I was surprised that he could smile so happily when he looked at a girl so sad. He picked up the sketch book and held it up to me.

"You don't recognize her?" I blinked in surprise and stared at drawing. Her face did seem a tad bit familiar but other than that she was completely foreign to me. I looked up at William's smiling face and asked,

"She seems somewhat familiar but I can't say that I know her?" William put the sketch book down and chuckled,

"The girl in that drawing is you." I stared at William in disbelief and shook my head.

"That can't be, I don't believe I was ever that sad." William placed both of his hands on the side of my face and looked me deep in the eye.

"Trust me Hitomi that was you before you and I met." I stared down at the drawing in wonder,

"Was I really that sad?" William nodded sadly,

"Why were you so sad Hitomi? You no longer look sad but I want to make sure that such sadness never shows on your face again." I was touched by William's words. Before I had met William in that alley no one had ever worried about my emotions, I suppose that was part of the reason I was so sad and thinking that it dawned on me why I was so sad in the drawing.

"I'm pretty sure that the reason for my sadness was because of my loneliness." William looked down at me with knowing eyes.

"Loneliness can be a reason for such sadness, I know all to well." I gently brushed my fingers against William's cheek,

"Were you this sad too?" William lifted his hand to his face and covered my hand with his and slowly nodded.

"Yes, up until I found you Hitomi I had despaired of ever finding a companion, someone to share eternity with." I gave William a crooked smile,

"I felt the same way too. Everyday I would look around me and see people gathered around with groups of friends or off with their boyfriends. Everyone had somewhere they belonged, I didn't. Of course I loved my family but I knew that I wasn't going to with them forever. The thought of losing my family and being left alone was what terrified me the most. And for a few years I did lose my family but I found a family that I knew I could live with for eternity and who all worrid if I was sad or mad, and who rejoiced with me whenever I was happy. I am truley happy." I looked at our intertwined hands and then into William's eyes.

"You gave me all of that, and I thank you most ardently for it." William looked down at me with an emotion that could only be called one thing, Love. And the thing that surprised me was that I realized at that moment that I loved William. Just then there was a shout from Jasper,

"Finally! It took you long enough to figure it out Hitomi!" I jerked away from William and ran to the door I opened it and yelled down to Jasper,

"Keep you opinions to yourself Jasper; otherwise I'll put it into Alice's head that you need a new Wardrobe." There was silence and then,

"Ooooh Jaaaasssspppppeeeeeer!" Jasper was silent and then he whispered,

"Crap!" Which we all heard. Grinning in satisfaction I drew back into my room and closed the door. William was rolling on the bed laughing.

"You are an evil little imp Hitomi," I crossed my arms in defense.

"He deserved it, and it'll keep Alice busy for awhile so she won't bug me about going shopping." William stopped laughing and rolled onto his back and peered up at me.

"Nobody wants that," Smiling I went back to the bed and laid down beside him.

"Where were we before Jasper interrupted?" William looked up at me and whispered,

"I was about to do this," he rose up and cupping my cheek with his hand brushed his lips against mine. He pulled away and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and returned his kiss with one that was deeper and more passionate; it didn't take long for him to match my passionate kiss with one of his own. I guessed that Edward would be getting his room back.

Edward's POV:

I went home around dawn to grab a CD and for a change of clothes. I entered the living room and found that it was empty, shrugging I went up to Hitomi's room and found a note on the door addressed to me. I ripped it off the door and unfolded it. Hitomi's handwriting seemed a little sloppy, she only wrote that way when she was in a hurry or excited. I read the note,

_Brother Dearest,_

_You are no longer allowed in my room for any purpose what so ever. William will no longer be staying in your room so you will find that all of your CD's, magazines, books, pictures, etc. are back in your room. If anything is missing let me know. Arigato _

_Hitomi_

I scowled at the stupid nickname she insisted on using but didn't complain, Hitomi always called me that and to tell you the truth I was beginning to get used to it. Shaking my head I re-folded the note and stuck it into my pocket and entered my room.

**A/N: Okay well bad news and good news! The good news is that the story is almost over, I plan on wrapping it up in the next two or three chapters. The bad news, I'm goin' on a family vacation and won't be back till next Friday! But I'll be writing the whole time so I when I come back I post the rest of the story. Please r&r otherwise you get a crappy ending I'm serious!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a normal Sunday in the Cullen household. Carlisle and Esme where in their room resting. Alice had dragged Jasper to the mall intent on getting him a whole new wardrobe. Rosalie was in the garage with Emmett fixing and tuning up the cars. Edward was with Bella in his room and William and I were in my room. William had his sketchbook out and was drawing a portrait of the whole family. I was seated on a chair with my guitar tuning it.

I had just gotten my newest CD in the mail today and I was going to attempt to play some of the sings on it. However, I was interrupted by a groan from across the hall and Edwards's exclamation,

"Bella! Are you alright?" frowning I got up and went over to Edward's room, opened the door and peeked in. Bella was on the sofa clutching her stomach and her face was as red as a tomato. I didn't need a medical degree to see what was wrong with Bella. I opened the door all the way and walked into the room. Edward looked up at my entrance and looked at me in panic.

"Hitomi, go get Carlisle quickly!" Bella's eyes widened in horror and she threw her arm out in protest.

"No! Hitomi, please don't get Carlisle." I walked over to her and smiled kindly down at her.

"Don't worry Bella; I understand, unlike my stupid brother. Lets get you somewhere more comfortable." I bent down and picked her up from the sofa and carried her across the hall to my room and placed her down on my bed. I smiled smugly at Edward; I knew getting a bed in my room wasn't a stupid idea. Edward glared at me for the stupid brother remark, but I ignored him.

"Sorry Edward but no boyfriends allowed." Edward glared at me,

"She's my girlfriend Hitomi." I shook my head,

"Sorry no dice, now good-bye." With that I slammed the door in Edwards surprise face. Smiling I turned around and walked over to Bella. William looked up from his sketchbook, eyed Bella and smiled kindly,

"It's that time of the month isn't it Bella?" Bella blushed scarlet but nodded. I shook my head in sympathy,

"I remember those, they're horrible, let me go get you some medicine." Bella looked at me gratefully and as I turned to leave she called my name timidly.

"Hitomi?" I turned and smiled,

"Yes?" Bella was blushing and looking down

"Thank you for keeping Edward away, I'm not really in the mood to face any boys today." I raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"I was only doing that to annoy him, not to keep him away. You do know that Edward has two medical degree's right?" Bella nodded but continued to look down.

"Yes I know but…thank you anyway Hitomi," I gave Bella a big smile but then my eyes landed on William, if Bella didn't want to face Edward maybe she didn't want William around.

"Since you don't want to face any boys do you want William to leave too?" Bella looked at William who was completely absorbed in his drawing and shook her head.

"No William can stay; I don't really mind him it's just Edward that I'm worried about." Laughing I nodded and exited my room. Edward was outside of my door in a complete panic.

"Hitomi, what's wrong with Bella? Does she need to go to the hospital, should I fetch Carlisle? WHAT CAN I DO?!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Men, they always panicked over every little thing.

"You need to relax Brother Dearest, Bella will be alright in a week or so and you should probably stay away until she's better. There's no need to fetch Carlisle, that'll only embarrass her. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go get her some medicine, Rosalie should have some." With that I dashed to Rosalie and Emmett's bathroom and looked into their medicine cabinet and sure enough there was a bottle of just the medicine I needed, thank goodness for Emmett's curiosity for medicine. I grabbed a paper cup, filled it with water and then raced back to my room. I handed the medicine to Bella and the glass of water. Bella looked up at me gratefully and downed the medicine.

"Do you have a craving for anything Bella? When I was human I always craved Ice Cream when my time came." Bella smiled,

"I always crave chocolate cake," Smiling enthusiastically I jumped up,

"We have cake mix left over from Carlisle's birthday, what kinds of frosting do you like? We have strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate." Bella looked up in surprise,

"You had a cake for Carlisle's birthday? I don't understand I thought vampires didn't eat human food?" I chuckled,

"Oh, it wasn't for him, it was for the other doctors and nurses at the hospital, they wanted to throw Carlisle a surprise party and we volunteered to make the cake. So which flavor icing do you want?" Bella thought for a minute and then decided on chocolate. Smiling with glee I ran downstairs calling for Esme. She popped her head out from her room.

"What is it dear?" I skidded to a halt in front of her and whispered quietly,

"It's that time of the month for Bella and she's craving chocolate cake, do you think you can make her some? I would do it myself but you know what a disaster I am in the kitchen." Esme looked up at the ceiling and murmured,

"Oh, poor thing, I'll get right on it. One chocolate cake with chocolate frosting coming right up," I thanked Esme and went back up to my room.

"Esme is baking you a cake as we speak it should be done in an hour or so, I think." Bella blinked in surprise,

"Oh, okay, tell Esme I said thank you." I didn't need to because just then Esme's voice called from downstairs,

"No problem dear, you just rest." I crossed my room and picked up my guitar again and continued tuning it. Bella watched me in wonder and asked,

"Do you play the guitar Hitomi?" Smiling I nodded.

"Would you like to hear a song?" Bella's eye's lit up and she nodded. I smiled,

"Wonderful, I'm going to play on of my favorite songs; it's in Chinese so bear with me." Bella raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"I thought you were Japanese Hitomi?" I giggled,

"I am Japanese; I just happen to know Chinese as well, the name of this song is Yi Ge Ren Liu Lang in English it is One Person Sheds a Tear and it's by a band called Fahrenheit." **(A/N: the song that Hitomi plays is a real song and so is the name of the band, I suggest you check the band out, they're a little boy bandish but this specific song is actually really good.) **I placed my fingers on the right strings and began to play the intro to the song. William looked up, smiled in recognition and began to sing along in Chinese. My eyebrows rose up in surprise but I continued to play the song. Bella stared at us in wonder and even though she didn't understand the lyrics she began to cry. If I could have cried I would have been, William sang so beautifully that it would have made anyone cry.

When the song ended all three of us just stared at each other in wonder and then we all began to giggle. Bella brushed away the tears on her face and she smiled,

"That was beautiful; you might be giving Edward a run for his money as the most musical in the family." I laughed and placed my guitar on its stand,

"No I won't take that title away from him; he wouldn't like me very much if I did." Bella giggled and nodded in agreement. Then I noticed that her eyes began to droop, poor thing must be exhausted. Smiling I went over to her side and patted her shoulder,

"You can go ahead and sleep if you want Bella, William and I will make sure that no one disturbs you, sleep." Bella smiled and closed her eyes. I turned to William and whispered so as not to wake up Bella.

"I'm going to go downstairs and see if Esme needs any help, will you watch her?" William smiled and nodded. I crossed the room and kissed his cheek. "Thank-you," and with that I quietly went to the door and slid out. I turned and ended up facing Edward. I sighed and stepped aside.

"She's sleeping right now but you can go in and see her, but you'll have to leave before she wakes up otherwise she'll get mad at me." Edward looked at me with eyes full of confusion and pain.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong with Bella Hitomi? Not knowing is driving me crazy!" I snorted and crossed my arms, if Edward let it slip that I had told him I would be in big trouble with Bella and no one wants to mess with a girl who was PMSing. I shuddered at the thought. However, Edward's prying was getting on my nerves. I sighed in defeat and uncrossed my arms.

"Bella has her period, and she was having cramps in your room." Edward's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Oh, well that would explain it." I nodded and gave him a threatening glare.

"If you so much as let it slip that I told you I will personally kill you. Also, don't get Bella mad." Edward raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Why?" I shook my head in amazement at the stupidity of men.

"Just trust me; it's something you want to avoid." And with that warning I walked off towards the kitchen to help Esme.

About thirty minutes later I was climbing the stairs to my room with a large slice of chocolate cake and a glass of milk. I walked into my room to find Bella awake and looking at William's sketchbook. William was beside her explaining one of the drawings. Smiling I held up the cake and milk.

"Snack time, I have chocolate!" Bella's eyes lit up with joy and she took the cake from my hands and began to eat. Giggling I sat down and picked up one of my manga's and began to read while I waited for Bella to finish her cake. When she was done with her cake she chugged the milk and whipped the milk off her face with her sleeve.

"That was the best chocolate cake I've ever tasted!" Laughing I went over and grabbed her empty plate and glass.

"I'll tell Esme, she'll be delighted to know that her cooking isn't as horrible as she thought it was." I went downstairs to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. When I had finished the last dish the phone rang. I dashed to the phone and picked it up.

"Cullen's residence, this is Hitomi speaking."

"Hello Hitomi, this is Charlie." A smile spread across my face, I really liked Charlie he reminded me of what I had always dreamed my father would have been if he hadn't been a politician.

"Hey Charlie, is it time for Bella to go home?" Charlie chuckled on the other end.

"Sorry to ruin your fun girls but yes, she has a curfew since tomorrow you all have school." I nodded in agreement but then I realized that he could see me so I said,

"I absolutely agree Carlisle has the same rule with us." That was a lie but I wanted Charlie to think that Carlisle was a responsible parent. "Don't worry Charlie we'll send her right over."

"I really appreciate it Hon, thanks." I smiled,

"No problem Charlie," I was about to say goodbye when a thought occurded to me. "Oh, Charlie do you like Chocolate cake?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites, why do you ask?" I smiled; I was a genius now that huge cake that Esme made wouldn't go to waste.

"Esme made a large Chocolate cake for Bella, and of course Bella can't finish it all by herself and no one in the family is really prone to sweets so I was wondering if you were willing to take it off our hands." Charlie gasped and you could hear the pleasure in his voice.

"I have no problem taking it off your hands, just send it home with Bella and you won't have to worry about a thing." I laughed,

"Thanks Charlie, I'll hope I see you soon."

"I hope so too Hon, see you soon." Smiling I hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen to wrap up the rest of the cake that Esme made and then I ran up stairs to my room.

"Oh Bella, that was Charlie on the phone, he says it's time for you to go home, something about a curfew." Bella groaned and got up,

"Is it time for me to go already, oh well, Charlie and his rules." Bella hopped down from the bed and let Edward lead her downstairs and to the car with the large chocolate cake in her arms.

A few minutes after Bella and Edward had left Carlisle called everyone downstairs. Looking up at William in confusion we both shrugged and went downstairs to join our family in the living room. William and I plopped down onto the loveseat and waited for everyone else to join us. When everyone was assembled Carlisle smiled at all of us. If Carlisle smiled than whatever he had to say was good news. Emmett was the first to speak up.

"What is it Carlisle? I was in the middle of beating Mario's butt in Mario Cart." Carlisle chuckled and smiled at all of us.

"Sorry Emmett but I have a suggestion for everyone." I raised an eyebrow and waited. "How would you all like to go on a hunting trip to Colorado tomorrow? They have an overpopulation of bears?" Emmett whooped and punched the air with his fist.

"Alright! Road trip!" We all laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm. Carlisle raised his hand for everyone to settle down and when he did he continued.

"However, someone has to stay here and watch the house and make sure that Edward and Bella don't get up to any mischeif, if Edward decides to stay. Anyone up to it?" Everyone groaned, no one wanted to baby-sit Edward. I looked around and saw that absolutely no one wanted to stay except Esme. However, it had been a while since Esme had gotten a chance to hunt big game; it would be unfair to have her stay home. Sighing I raised my hand.

"I'll do it." Carlisle's eyebrow raised in surprise.

"You want to stay Hitomi? With Edward?" I shrugged and fell back against the cushions of the sofa.

"Sure, why not? You know I'm not a big fan of bears, why not leave the bears for someone who wants them, right Emmett?" Emmett's booming laugh sounded throughout the house.

"You got that right little sis!" Emmett's enthusiasm was infectious everyone began to laugh and talk excitedly about the upcoming trip. In the midst of all the excitement William raised his hand and Carlisle asked for silence.

"Yes William?" William lowered his hand and smiled shyly.

"Is it alright if I stayed here with Hitomi and Edward? I have something that I want to finish." Carlisle smiled kindly and nodded.

"Of course William, however, if you change your mind let me know." William's smile brightened and we all fell back into our excited discussion about tomorrow. A few days with Edward and William, what could happen?

Edward decided to stay in Forks with Bella, no surprise there. The thing that did surprise me was that he didn't complain when he was told that I was going to stay home and baby-sit him. He simply smiled and agreed that I was a good choice. I had stood completely still and then I blurted out.

"Are you completely out of your mind, or do you have hearing problems? I'm staying with you, to BABY-SIT?" Edward frowned slightly but didn't seem phased in the least.

"Of course I don't have a hearing problem; my ears are working just fine." I let out a snort of disbelief but dropped the subject. I turned around and walked out of the room to go help Esme pack what was going to be needed, which wasn't much. Vampires liked to travel light. When everything was packed into the car, everyone who was going pilled into Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes and waved to me and William. Esme popped her head out of the window and called,

"We should be back in three days or four, can you hold down the fort until then?" I laughed and waved to my mother

"You won't have to worry about a single thing, go and have fun!" With that both cars zoomed off and it took a matter of seconds before I could no longer hear the cars. I let out a sigh and went back into the house. I found William in the living room drawing and Edward was grabbing his coat. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you leaving so soon Brother Dearest? I had a list of fun things we could do together." Edward paused and looked in confusion. I snickered and gave him a playful push. "I was joking, now get lost." Edward rolled his eyes and walked out of the door. I walked over to William and peered over his shoulder. He had us all drawn and was just adding a few details. I whistled, impressed by his work.

"This is amazing," William chuckled and looked up from his work.

"Why don't you amaze me with something?" I cocked my head to one side in confusion.

"What would you like me to do?" William looked around the room and his eyes feel on Edward's piano.

"Can you play the piano?" I smiled and nodded. William returned my smile and shoved me playfully towards the piano. "Well play me something." I giggled and walked over to the piano and thought about what I wanted to play. The name of a song popped into my head and I smiled brightly. I turned toward William and asked sheepishly,

"Do you mind if I sing? I can't sing as well as you can but I can't play this song without singing." William smiled encouragingly and nodded.

"I'm sure you sing beautifully," I turned back to the piano and placed my fingers on the keys and began to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried I'd whip away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You use to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried I'd whip away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd whip away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_Buy you still have_

_All of me_

I played the last chords and let the song fade away. I sat still for a few seconds then I looked up to see William starring at me open mouthed. I giggled and walked over to him and placing my hand on his chin, closed his gapping mouth. He blinked and shook his head.

"Hitomi, that was beautiful." I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Do you really think so?" William nodded fervently,

"Absolutely, you put Amy Lee to shame." I laughed and picked up the remote.

"Well thank you, now I'm going to let you finish your drawing." With that I turned on the T.V and began to watch a mindless soap opera. I was in the middle of laughing at the stupidity of the actors when the door bell rang. Puzzled at who it could be, I got up and crossed to the door.

"Who would be visiting us?" I opened the door and the person standing on the porch was the very last person I ever expected to see. My eyes widened in horror and I let out a gasp.

A vampire stood in front of me, he was a foot taller than me, and he wasn't as muscular as Emmett or even Edward. He was wiry but he stood straight and tall, like a leader. He wore a pair of mud splattered jeans and a flannel shirt that was torn with use. They looked out of place on him, he looked as if he should be wearing a business suit. He smiled coldly down at me, and I looked back into his crimson eyes in fear and horror.

"Hello Hitomi, long time no see." My eyes widened and I could only choke out one thing,

"Hiro," My brother was a vampire.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me a loooooooooooooong time to get this chappy up but I was away on vacation but I'm back and Hitomi's story will continue! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry I made it a cliffy but don't worry I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow I promise! As always please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamir: Once again I own nothing that Stephenie Meyer came up with! However, I wish I did! Who doesn't want to own Edward?**

Chapter 8

I stood paralyzed in fear. Hiro, my real older brother Hiro was a vampire. He stood in front of me smiling coldly, hate shining in his eyes.

"Good you remember me Hitomi, killing you wouldn't be as fun if you had forgotten me." I took a step back and I concentrated hard on asking the question that had flooded into my mind the second I saw Hiro on our doorstep.

"You're not dead?" Hiro laughed evilly and nodded.

"No Hitomi, I'm not completely dead. When you were done drinking your fill I was still alive. My heart beat may have been feeble but it was strong enough to pump the venom threw my body." Hiro no longer smiled. He looked down at me with pure hate in his eyes. "You turned me into this abominable creature, cursed to never walk in the sun and to drink human blood. All of my dreams, aspirations, they all went up in smoke when you damned me." I listened to Hiro in disbelief still unable to grasp the fact that he wasn't dead and that he was out to kill me. Just then William walked into the front entrance and didn't even have to ask if anything was wrong, he just looked at the naked terror on my face and instantly his eyes tightened and his eyebrows drew down in a scowl. Hiro didn't bother to look over at William; he kept his hate filled eyes on me.

"I have spent the last couple of years searching the globe for you Hitomi and now that I've found you I plan on finishing what I meant to start back in Japan." Then in the blink of an eye Hiro had rushed over to me and had slammed me against the wall. If I had been human it would have hurt however, I wasn't human so it didn't really hurt. In a flash William was there pulling Hiro off of me. I spun around in time to see William punch Hiro in the jaw and send him flying. William advanced toward Hiro and I saw that if William got his hands on Hiro then he would rip him to pieces and burn them. Panicked I ran between Hiro and William and held my arms out.

"No William! Don't hurt him!" William jerked to a stop and stared at me in disbelief.

"Hitomi? This man is set on killing you! Move!" I shook my head vehemently.

"No William, this is my brother!" William's eyes widened in shock and he stammered,

"Your brother?" I nodded,

"Yes this is my older brother Hiro," William opened his mouth to say something more but just then Edward ran into the house. He looked at us in confusion and from the way his eyes shifted from one person to the other I knew that he was reading our minds to see what was going on. He was looking at William curiously and then he stiffened. He turned toward Hiro, stared at him and then his look of confusion turned into a look of rage. He let out a growl and then before I could react he had sprinted across the room and tackled Hiro. I starred in horror as Edward prepared to rip Hiro to pieces. I ran over to Edward and pulled him off of Hiro.

"No Edward, don't hurt him!" Edward rounded on me and growled,

"Are you crazy Hitomi, he wants to kill you!" I shook my head no,

"I can't let you do that Edward!" Edward lost his temper.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" If I could have burst into tears I would have but I didn't instead I yelled back.

"I CAN'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!" Edward was about to yell something but he stopped and looked at me in confusion and exasperation.

"What?" I looked at Hiro who was on the floor starring at us in confusion. Even though his body was now as heard as stone, and his eyes were a bright red he was still my older brother. The brother that I had looked up to all my life, the brother that I had loved, the brother that I had grieved over every day since the day that I had taken his life. I looked back at Edward and looked up at him pleadingly.

"I thought I lost him once already Edward, I can't lose him again. I'm not strong enough to go threw that again." Edward shook his head in disbelief. He opened his mouth to argue some more but then there was a burst of manic laughter behind me.

"You don't want to lose me, your older brother? I'm sorry to say this Hitomi, but your older brother died. I am no longer your lovable older brother. No I'm something far worse. I'm your grim reaper!" And then the voices began to fill my head. At first they were whispers but slowly began to increase in volume.

"_You're a monster Hitomi, you killed your little sister and your brother, you killed your family, monster. Monster. MONSTER!" _Images of Kana and Hiro's lifeless bodies filled my mind. I fell to the floor sobbing. I tried to block out the voices and the images but I could. "_Monster, you're a monster! Monster, MONSTER, MONSTER!"_ I grabbed my head in both hands and shaking my head cried out,

"No stop! I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, please stop! Hiro, please stop." I began to sob as I pleaded but the voices and images didn't stop. I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the images but they were still there.

"_You killed, killed, killed! Monster, Moooonster, MONSTER! MONSTER!"_ I opened my eyes and looked up searching for a way to make the voices stop. My eyes fell on William and Edward who were starring down at me in horror and confusion, unsure of what to do. I could tell that they wanted to stop Hiro but they knew how much it would hurt me. Then Hiro's cold laugh penetrated threw the voices.

"My power is useful isn't it little _sister_?" He spat out the last word in disgust. "I can mentally torture people by replaying their worst memories in their minds, and I'm able to taunt them threw thought. Nice isn't it?" I couldn't speak coherently; the only thing I could do was whimper and sob. William looked at Hiro with pleading eyes.

"Please stop it! Can't you see that it's hurting her?" Hiro smiled ruefully and chuckled,

"That's the idea." The voices intensified and I could feel something inside me begin to build up, anger. This was exactly like last time; if the voices didn't stop then the anger would build and build until in overflowed. I looked up at Hiro pleadingly,

"Hiro, please make it stop, please." Hiro smiled coldly,

"No," The voices intensified,

"_Monster, MONSTER, __**MONSTER!**__" _I was on the floor now curled up into a tight ball. I couldn't say anything except,

"Stop, please stop." My voice became feebler and fainter, the other voices inside my head drowning out my voice. The anger slowly began to build and build and build until it was about to overflow, in sheer panic I found Edward's eyes and I screamed at him.

"DO SOMETHING! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, BIG BROTHER!" Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise, Hiro began to laugh,

"I'm sorry Hitomi but your last plea is going unheard." I turned my eyes, which were filled with anger and hate, towards Hiro.

"I wasn't addressing you Hiro; I was talking to my real Big Brother." With those words there was a pair of growls and then two white flashes collided with Hiro and proceeded to silence Hiro forever and then I slipped into darkness.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle? She hasn't opened her eyes in the last 24 hours. She can't be sleeping, we don't sleep." That was Edward's voice. Why couldn't I see anything? Oh, yeah. My eyes were closed. I was about to open them but then it occurred to me that Edward was talking about me so I decided to keep them closed just to see what he would say. I heard Carlisle's voice next as he answered Edward's worried question.

"Well, from what you and William have told me, it seems to me that Hitomi went threw something extremely traumatic and I think when that happens even us Vampire's may lose consciousness." I felt a cold hand stroke my hair and Carlisle whispered, "Poor thing, she must have seen something horrible. Are you sure you couldn't see what was bothering her?" Edward let out a sigh,

"I wish I could tell you that I was unable to see anything but that isn't the case. Whatever Hitomi was seeing it shook her to her core, I was too scared to see what she was seeing." I mentally rolled my eyes; well that was a stupid reason. I continued to listen to their conversation in silence. Edward sighed,

"I know it's a stupid reason but as I watched Hitomi suffer I felt so torn; torn between my desire to rip that monster to shreds and the desire to find a way to save him for Hitomi." Carlisle sighed sadly.

"Yes, I believe that it would have been better if you had thought of a way to help Hiro." Edward snarled at Hiro's name but didn't say anything. There was a brief pause and then Carlisle asked Edward,

"What made you decide to attack Hiro?" Edward didn't answer at first but then when he did I could hear the smile in his voice.

"She called me Big Brother; she's never done that before. I was Edward, moron, idiot, stupid, baka, and my personal favorite Brother Dearest." He said the last name with sarcasm and I had to fight to keep a smile from spreading across my face.

"For once she addressed me as if she was talking to her real brother. It made me feel as if she finally considered me as part of her family." I could picture the shocked look on Carlisle's face.

"What ever made you believe that Hitomi didn't see you as part of her family?" Edward hesitated before he answered and when he did he sounded somewhat sheepish.

"Well she was always singling me out for her pranks and jokes; she always made my life more difficult than anyone else's." Carlisle chuckled,

"Did you ever stop and consider that the reason she does that is because she cares about you the most?" Edward didn't answer and I could picture his forehead puckered in confusion as he thought about what Carlisle had said.

"No Carlisle I don't think that's the reason, it has to be for some other reason." I decided that it was time for me to wake up; this conversation was beginning to get embarrassing. I opened my eyes and glared up at Edward,

"For once, can you refrain from over thinking? You might just find that some of the answers you're looking for are the simpler ones." Edward's head snapped down toward me and his face lit up in relief.

"Hitomi! You're awake!" Then Edward did something that I had never expected, he bent down and gave me a bone crushing hug. I didn't move a muscle at first but then I lifted my hand hesitantly and patted him on the back. When he drew back I could feel the confusion written on my face. I opened my mouth to say something but just then the door of my room burst open and William rushed in. He took one look at me and then he rushed to me and crushed his lips to mine. I matched his feverish kiss with one of my own. We would never have separated if Carlisle hadn't cleared his throat nervously. William and I separated reluctantly, but William didn't leave my side, he grabbed my hand in his and held on tight.

"You had me so worried Hitomi, how are you feeling? Are you alright?" I honestly thought about my answer and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not alright," William's eyes widened in worry. I smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. "But I will be, in time. It's not everyday that I go threw an extremely traumatizing event. I'm just glad that no one saw what I had to see." Saying this I peeked sideways at Edward and smiled happily as I saw him register what I had said. His eyes widened and his face whitened. He starred at me in horror.

"You heard what we said?" I turned toward him and flashed him an impish smile.

"But of course what sort of little sister would I be if I didn't listen to my Big Brother?" My smile changed from impish to kind and Edward seeing the change smiled back. We didn't have a chance to talk after that because just then my whole family came rushing into the room. Esme was sobbing in relief as she enveloped me in a hug. Emmett patted my head and boomed over the mayhem,

"Good to see your eyes open again little sis." Rosalie waited for Esme to let me go before she enveloped me in a hug of her own.

"You had me so worried Hitomi! Don't ever do that again." I laughed and kissed my sister on the cheek.

"Don't worry Rose; I have no intention of repeating that experience ever again." Alice and Jasper were next and they both gave me a large hug. Alice pulled back first and looked at me with eyes filled with regret.

"I'm so SORRY! Can you ever forgive me Hitomi?" I blinked in surprise,

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for Alice?" Alice looked at me so sadly I began to worry.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see that creature come hurt you until it was too late. I'm so sorry!" I stared down at Alice in shock and then I burst out laughing. Alice looked up at me in shock, I simply shook my head.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for Alice, this wasn't your fault." The shock on Alice's face was replaced with confusion which changed to relief and she smiled tentatively up at me.

"So you forgive me?" I smiled and nodded,

"Yes I forgive you." Smiling brightly Alice drew back and went to stand by Jasper. I looked up at my family and I smiled sadly. I would miss Hiro more now than ever but at least my _real _family was here to see me threw my grief, just like they had always been. I looked up to see Edward smiling kindly at me and for once I returned his kind smile with one of my own.

**A/N: Okay people one more chapter after this! I appreciate everyone who has read Hitomi's story! And I hope you all liked it! I would like some reviews, if you don't review than you'll get a crappy ending!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclamir: I don't own anything that was in Stephenie Meyer's collection of books '( but I can say that I came up with Hitomi, her family in Japan, and William all by myself that'll have to do for know! Oh and I don't own the song Your Not Alone or the band called Saosin.**

Three Years Later:

"Please Rosalie? Please, please, please?" Rosalie eyed the kimono that I was holding up with a look of uncertainty. She jutted her bottom lip out in a pout and complained,

"I want to wear the dress I saw in the mall; I look so sexy in it." From the stubborn look on Rosalie's face I knew she wasn't going to budge. I sighed and tried once more to be persuasive.

"If you wear the kimono I'll buy you the dress." I was willing to use bribery if it meant getting Rosalie in the kimono. Rosalie uncrossed her arms and thought about my offer for awhile and finally shook her head.

"I wouldn't get the chance to wear it." Rosalie could be so aggravating at times; I attempted another try at bribery.

"I'll take you somewhere extremely fancy and expensive so you can wear it." I was holding my breath as I watched Rosalie decide and sighed in relief when she smiled and nodded,

"You've got yourself a deal Hitomi." There was a squeal from outside in the hallway and then Alice burst in.

"Oh Rosalie we're going to look fabulous! The kimonos that Hitomi ordered are going to be beautiful I can see it." Alice was jumping up in down and talking a mile a minute. Rosalie laughed at Alice's infectious enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you did see it, Hitomi's holding it up for everyone to see." She eyed the kimono in my head with disinterest. I blinked in surprise and then laughed out loud.

"Oh Rosalie, this isn't the kimono you'll be wearing, no I'm having yours specially made. Would you like to see a picture of what it will look like?" When I told Rosalie that she was going to have a different kimono her eyes lightened up and for once looked enthusiastic. She nodded her consent and I went over to my night stand and grabbed William's sketches. I showed them to my sisters and they squealed with delight.

"They're beautiful! I love pink!" My sisters delight made me smile in satisfaction. I knew with a little persuasion I would make them come around. There was a knock on my door and then Bella popped her head in and smiled.

"What are you three doing?" I smiled warmly at our newest member of the family and gestured for her to come in.

"I'm showing Alice and Rosalie the kimono's I plan on making you three wear." At the mention of the kimonos Bella's eyes shone with curiosity.

"Oh, can I see too? I've been wondering about these fabulous kimonos you keep talking about." She grabbed the sketch from Alice and studied the drawing and nodded approvingly.

"I like it, did you design this yourself?" All of my sisters looked up at me when I didn't answer right away. I hesitated a little longer and then told them the truth.

"No I didn't, William did." All of their eyes widened at the same time and Alice let out a gasp on disbelief.

"William designed the kimonos?" I nodded sheepishly and Alice smiled, "Well at least we know he has good taste." I smiled smugly; it was nice to know that Alice appreciated Williams taste. Alice frowned down at the William's drawing and then looked up at me disapprovingly.

"Did William design your Kimono?" I let out a laugh at Alice's question and teased,

"Don't you know already Alice?" Alice frowned and shook her head.

"What are you talking about Hitomi?" Alice was confused and I could tell that she was trying to figure out what she had missed. I giggled and shook my head.

"I'm no wearing a kimono; I'll be wearing a wedding dress. The bride can't look like the bridesmaids now can she?"

Yes I was having a wedding. William had proposed a month ago during Edward and Bella's wedding. It was so romantic, it was during the final dance of the night and he had gotten on one knee right in the middle of the dance floor and had proposed. Everyone had been ecstatic and preparation for another wedding had been made. Now the wedding was in a week and everyone was in full party planning mode. Alice was set on making this an even larger affair than Bella and Edward's wedding because she knew that I would let her get away with it, unlike Bella. I gave her full reign of the planning except for a few details that I wanted to handle personally. Like the dresses.

Alice's eyes widened when I said that I was going to be wearing a traditional wedding dress and without further ado, dashed into my closet and came out with the dress bag. She unzipped it and revealed my dress. It was pure white, it was sleeveless and the top was made out of corset like material so it was tight which made my waist look tiny. The skirt large and floor length was made with yards and yards of white silk; and all around it there were little jewel pins that held up the material to make ruffles. Alice, Rosalie and Bella all gazed at the dress with jealously and I smiled triumphantly. I was going to look the best on my wedding day.

**The Big Day:**

"Esme, I can't find my shoe's have you seen them?" Esme's head poked into my room with my shoes in her hands.

"Here they are dear." She handed over my shoes and I sighed gratefully.

"Oh thank you Esme! How are the preparations coming? Did the correct flowers arrive? Is everything at the church ready? Is Carlisle…" Esme laughed and held up her hand to stop me.

"Relax dear, everything is going smoothly. The only thing that you have to do today is to enjoy yourself. Alice has everything under control." I sighed and sagged against my chair.

"You're right Esme, I'll try to relax." Esme smiled warmly and picked up a brush.

"Let me do your hair. I never get the chance because Alice always beats me to it." I smiled up at my mother and turned around so she could brush my hair. We sat in silence not saying anything, just enjoying the moment. Esme first brushed my hair, getting all the knots and tangles straightened out and then she pulled it back and twisted it into an elegant bun at the base of my neck. She then picked up my veil very carefully and pinned it into my hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction at my reflection. I turned and embraced Esme.

"Thank you Esme, it looks beautiful." Esme smiled brightly and patted my cheek affectionately.

"It was my pleasure dear." Just then Alice, Bella, and Rosalie tumbled into my room. All had on their kimono's and they all had their hair done. Alice smiled excitedly,

"It's time for you to put on your dress Hitomi, we've all seen the dress but we haven't seen it on you yet. Don't keep us waiting, go put it on." I laughed at Alice's excitement and went into my closet to put on my dress. I took it off the hanger and slipped it over my head. The cool silk fabric ran over my skin like water, and in the dim light of the closet it shimmered faintly. I knew that if I wore it out in the sun that it would sparkle just like I did on sunny days, with the twinkle of a thousand diamonds. I pulled the zipper up and put my shoes on. I then turned around and looked at myself in the fool length mirror and gasped in shock. I was completely transformed.

I had never dressed so extravagantly before. Everyone was use to seeing me in everyday clothes; they would all be shocked when they saw me. The white of the dress contrasted with my hair which looked darker than it usually did. I wasn't a petite person like Alice so the floor length dress didn't swamp me; it actually made me look taller and slimmer. The faint twinkle of the jewels on my dress and in my jewelry matched the merry twinkle in my eyes. I was truly radiant. Finished with my examination I turned and went back out to my room to show my sisters and my mother what I looked like.

When I stepped outside their reactions were exactly what I had anticipated. All of their jaws dropped in unison and they all let out a gasp of surprise. No one spoke for a few minutes and then Esme let out a sob and embraced me.

"Oh Hitomi, you look absolutely beautiful!" I hugged Esme and let her sob onto my shoulder until she had calmed down. Alice smiled with approval and she nodded while she circled me.

"I couldn't have done better myself, you are perfection." Rosalie didn't say anything at all she simply embraced me warmly and kissed my cheek. Bella whistled in wonder and shook her head.

"I absolutely dread finding out how much that dress cost." I smiled, Bella was always conscious of the money we spent. I giggled and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Bella it only cost me around $250,000." Bella's eyes widened and if she could have fainted she would have. She placed a hand over her heart and stammered weakly,

"2…2…2…250,000 DOLLARS! Hitomi, are you crazy? That's a lot of money." I blinked at her in mock confusion and asked innocently,

"It is?" Bella shook her head in shock and I laughed,

"I'm joking Bella, I know it's a lot of money but it is my wedding, I want it to be special. It's the only one I'm going to have." Bella looked as if she was going to keep arguing but she closed her mouth and shook her head.

"I suppose I understand, somewhat." Smiling she looked up at me, "You do look beautiful however." I smiled at my newest sister and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself, Edwards going to like your Kimono." If Bella could have blushed this would have been the moment when one of her famous blushes spread across her face. However, since she couldn't she looked down at her Kimono and then back at me and simply shook her head. Just then there was a knock on the door and Alice raced over and let Jasper in. Jasper looked very handsome in his tuxedo and he smiled at all of us as he pointed to his watch.

"It's time to go ladies; we're supposed to be at the church in thirty minutes." I let out a shriek and whirled around to look at the clock and saw that Jasper was right.

"Good God! Let's go!" I scanned the room to make sure that I had everything that I was going to need and then we all rushed out of the room. Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Esme got into Rosalie's read convertible and I went over to Carlisle's black Mercedes. Emmett was there to open the back door for me. He smiled as I came over and when I was within reaching distance from him he pulled me into a hug.

"You look beautiful little sis." I returned Emmett's hug with one of my own,

"Thanks." He then let me go and he playfully opened the door and bowed,

"The bride's carriage awaits." I laughed and slid into the car and Emmett, seeing that my dress wasn't in the way, closed the door and went around to the passenger's seat. Jasper gunned the engine and peeled out of the yard. We drove in silence, (well Jasper and I were silent Emmett was humming Here Comes the Bride) it wasn't until we were halfway there that Jasper spoke up.

"You are extremely calm Hitomi," I snapped my head around and looked at Jasper questioningly,

"I am? I hadn't really noticed." Jasper chuckled.

"I remember when Bella got married I had to use wave after wave of calm to keep her from shaking out of her skin." I giggled remembering Bella on her wedding day. When she had entered the church she looked somewhat stoned because of all the calm Jasper had to use on her. It was so bad that Jasper had to give Bella a shock of excitement. However, Bella ended enjoying herself. I grinned at the memory and smiled at my blond haired brother.

"I have complete faith in Alice, so I see no need to worry." As I praised Alice Jasper smiled proudly and then he hit the brakes and I saw that we were in front of the church. My eyes widened in fear, I hadn't expected us to arrive so soon. I had planned on composing myself during the drive but Jasper had kept my distracted, I starred at the small country church and I didn't budge not even when Emmett opened the door. He peeked in and chuckled at my expression.

"I think we're going to have to physically carry her into the church Jasper. She's frozen stiff with fear." Jasper bent over and looked at me. I didn't see either of them; I was simply starring at the building in horror. I wasn't ready yet! What if William changed his mind? I was pulled out of my revere when Jasper sighed and shook his head.

"I actually thought that she would actually make it to the alter without my help." My eyes snapped to his and I glared. I couldn't believe I was being this foolish. I knew that William loved me and I loved him. I had nothing to worry about, so I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. With my feet on the pavement I glared at my brothers.

"I don't need anyone's help thank you. I can do this." Emmett let out a booming laugh and patted my shoulder.

"That's our Hitomi! Now let's go, otherwise you're going to be late for your own wedding." Emmett held out his arm and I took it and allowed him to lead me into the church. When we entered I saw that Rosalie, Bella, and Alice were already there. I peeked up at my brothers and smiled with satisfaction as I saw their dumbstruck faces at the sight of their wives. Jasper immediately went over to Alice and starred down at her in wonder.

"Alice you look lovely." Alice smiled brightly and gave Jasper a peck on the cheek. Emmett had crossed the room to Rosalie and was admiring her, something that Rosalie loved. She smiled smugly and twirled for Emmett.

"How do I look?" Emmett shook his head as if to clear it and finally said,

"You are the most gorgeous thing in my world." Rosalie smirked with satisfaction. Just then Carlisle came up to us and smiled warmly down at me. He looked me over and if he could have cried he would have. He came over to me and embraced me.

"You look absolutely beautiful Hitomi; I wish I were giving you away." I returned Carlisle's embrace and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry Carlisle; you get a better, more exciting job than walking me down the aisle. You get to marry me and William and that is the best thing I could ask for." Carlisle smiled and kissed me again.

"Whatever makes you happy Hitomi makes me happy." We smiled at each other for a moment and then Carlisle shook his head and chuckled,

"Just look at me prattling away when I came to make sure that you were all in your places. Okay, Bella you go first, then its Alice and then Rosalie." My sisters lined up in the order that Carlisle dictated and then Carlisle handed each of them their bouquets. Each of them held a bouquet of cherry blossoms and red roses. My bouquet was similar to theirs except that it was twice the size. I buried my face in my bouquet and smelled the sweet fragrance. When I straightened I plucked out a single red rose and placed it in my hair. Then taking a deep breath I faced forward. When I did I saw that Carlisle was now talking to Emmett and Jasper.

"William is waiting for you two by the side door where you will be entering." Emmett and Jasper nodded and ran off to join William. Carlisle was looking around and growled,

"Where's Edward?"

"Right here," said a quite voice behind me. I whirled around and faced my oldest brother. He was in his tuxedo which was crisp and clean but his hair was in its usual disarray. He smiled apologetically down at me.

"Sorry Hitomi, I had to calm William down, for some ridiculous reason he was thinking that you had changed your mind." I smiled sweetly up at my brother and retorted,

"When you married Bella weren't you think the same thing?" Edward frowned slightly at me and shook his head.

"That's beside the point." I laughed but didn't push him any further. Even if annoying Edward was on of my favorite things to do I didn't want a grouchy Edward at my wedding, especially since he was the one giving me away. Carlisle sighed in exasperation and grabbed Edward's arm.

"This is not the time or the place you two. The ceremony starts in a few seconds, now behave." He turned to me and giving me one last hug whispered in my ear.

"I'll see you in a little bit," grinning I gave Carlisle a wink and he left smiling. As soon as Carlisle left my breathing began to increase. To prevent my hands from shaking I tightened my grip on my bouquet and balled my other hand into a fist. Edward who was standing right next me saw and smiled.

"Nervous?" I glanced up at him briefly and went back to starring at the door in horror.

"No, of course not," my voice broke at the end and of course Edward heard. He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed reassuringly.

"Don't be scared Hitomi, you're not alone." I was touched and reassured by Edward's words but I would never admit it so I pushed him playfully.

"Thanks," Edward smiled and removed his arm from my shoulder,

"No problem." We had no more time to talk because just then the music began to play and the door opened and Bella smiled as she walked threw. Alice followed Bella shortly after and then Rosalie. As each on passed threw the door I became more and more nervous. Edward smiled at me and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" I smiled weakly at him and grabbed his arm. We waited for the Bridesmaid song to end and then my song came on. Edward raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"Ave Maria?" Giggling I nodded and pulled Edward toward the door. I took a deep breath and stepped threw.

The sight that awaited me was breathtaking. Alice had out done herself this time. There were flowers everywhere. Thousands of white orchids, pink cherry blossoms, white and pink roses and pops of red roses. The chairs that our guests sat in were draped with white linen and tided with a red bow. All of the guests turned and smiled at me as I entered on Edward's arm. Tanya and her family were there. Aro, Ciaus, Marcus and some of their guard were there as well. Aro had a happy look on his face, Ciaus and Marcus looked bored but what did you expect from those two fuss pots? A group of Japanese vampires that I had been friends with during my time in Japan where there as well as a few of William's friends. The audience was small but they were important people in our and our family's lives. After I smiled at everyone in the audience my eyes found William who looked breathtaking in his black tuxedo. His hair I guessed had been combed and straight when he had gotten ready but now it was in its usual disarray, probably from nerves. However, the look on his face was far from nervous. No, he was starring at me in wonder and his eyes never left mine throughout the whole ceremony and mine never left his. When we reached the alter Carlisle smiled and began the ceremony.

Edward gave me away after kissing my cheek affectionately and then turned to go sit by Esme. William took my hand and we just starred into each others eyes throughout Carlisle's whole speech. We said our vows, proclaiming our undying love for each other, and then we slipped our rings onto each others fingers and before we knew it Carlisle was proclaiming us husband and wife. William and I smiled happily at each other and then we kissed. Everyone and everything disappeared from around us and we were in our own little world in that brief second. When we pulled apart everyone was on their feet cheering, even Ciaus and Marcus. William and I turned to the audience and we walked down the aisle hand in hand.

**The Reception:**

William and I stood outside the reception area greeting all of our gusts one by one as they entered the hall. Of course there wasn't any food inside because Vampires didn't eat food but there would be plenty of dancing and drinking. Yes Vampires could get drunk, just like humans (**A/N: Okay okay, they don't really but let's pretend! What's a reception without someone getting drunk?)**. Emmett and Jasper had had a field day getting all the alcohol they could get their hands on and now they were happily enjoying the rolls of bartenders. When the last guest had entered the hall William stepped inside to join the festivities. Every clapped and cheered as we entered again and headed for the center of the dance floor. Edward was playing the roll of DJ and smiled as he said,

"Presenting for the first time Mr. and Mrs. William Parker in their first dance as a married couple," he then hit a button and Shania Twain's Forever and For Always came on and William and I began to dance. Later Alice and Jasper joined, then Carlisle and Esme, and then pretty soon the whole dance floor was crowded with dancing couples. When the song ended we all clapped and Edward held his hands up for silence.

"At this moment there will be a special presentation." He looked at William and William nodded. William then turned to me, kissed my forehead and towed me towards a stage where there was a set of drums; an electrical guitar, a bass guitar, and a keyboard were all set up. I gave William a confused look but he only smiled and went over to the electric guitar and picked it up. Emmett grabbed the bass guitar, Jasper got behind the drums and Edward naturally went to the keyboard. Edward faced the crowed that had gathered around the stage and smiled down at me.

"This next song is dedicated to my little sister. We'll always be with you Hitomi, no matter what." I smiled and Edward turned to the keyboard and looked at Jasper who counted them off and then they all began to play a song that I wasn't familiar with but listening to the lyrics I knew why they chose this song.

_It's just like him to wander off in the Evergreen Park_

_Slowly searching for any sign of the ones he use to love_

_He says he's got nothing left to live for_

_And this time I think you'll know_

_YOU'RE NOT ALONE!_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out _

_You will live to tell_

_She's just like him spoiled rotten; confused by the lies she's been fed_

_And she's searching for no one but her self_

_Her Eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy_

_And she is her and this time I think you'll know_

_YOU'RE NOT ALONE!_

_There is more to this I KNOW_

_You can make it out _

_You will live to tell_

_YOU'RE NOT ALONE_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out_

_Ooooooh ooh oh oh oooh_

_Ooooh ooh oh oh ooh_

_There is more to know_

_We're not alone_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out_

_You will live to tell_

_You're not alone _

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out _

_You will live to tell_

_You're not alone_

_You're not, you're not alone_

The song described William's and mine journey to each other perfectly. As the song ended I had my hands over my mouth and I was starring at William and my brothers in wonder and I began to sob. With that simple song I knew that my family would be with me forever and so would William. William became distressed when he saw me sobbing. He put his guitar down and he jumped down from the stage and came over to me.

"Hitomi, darling? What is wrong?" I shook my head because I wasn't able to talk. I wanted to tell them all that I was truly touched but my sobbing wouldn't let me. Then my eyes landed on Edward who was looking at me in confusion and an idea popped into my head. I for once let my guard down.

_Edward? _Edward's eyes widened and then he smiled and raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. _Will you please tell William not to worry, that I'm fine? _Edward smiled and nodded. He turned to William and conveyed my message.

"Don't worry William, she says she's fine." William looked up at Edward and starred at him in confusion. Edward simply tapped his forehead and understanding washed over Williams face. He turned to me and rubbed my arm.

"If you're alright Darling than why are you crying." Like before I asked Edward to tell William my answer because I was still swamped with emotion. Edward chuckled when he heard my answer and told William.

"She says that the song was absolutely beautiful and that she is deeply touched. She also wishes to know the name of the song and the band so she can go out and buy the CD straight away." William smiled brightly down at me and kissed my lips.

"I'm very happy that you liked the song Hitomi, when I heard it for the first time I knew that it described you and me perfectly. The name of the song is _You're Not Alone_ by a band called Saosin. Now will you please stop sobbing, it saddens me whenever you don't smile." I was beginning to calm down and a few deep breaths did the trick and I was no longer sobbing uncontrollably. I gave William a shaky smile and he smiled in return. "There that's better." I laughed and gave my husband a very tight hug. When I let go I looked up at him sadly.

"Well, I now know the name of that wonderful song. However, I doubt that the band Saosin could sing half as beautifully as all of you did. Pity I didn't have a tape recorder." Emmett let out a booming laugh and picked up a device that was sitting on the stage floor and handed it to me. I looked down at it and saw that it was a tape recorder. I let out a squeal of delight and I launched myself at my big bear of my brother and I gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Emmett thank you, thank you! How did you know that I would want a copy?" Emmett chuckled and returned my hug before he answered.

"I was having trouble figuring out what to get you as a wedding present and Alice told me that you would really like getting a live recording of us playing your song. So is it a good gift?" I laughed and nodded.

"Absolutely, I will treasure it forever." Emmett beamed and I turned back to the crowed.

"Well, now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself lets continue this party!" Everyone let out a cheer and Edward raced back to his DJ booth and began to blare his music. Usually I would have complained about Edward's choice of music but tonight I didn't care I simply enjoyed myself and danced the night away. Near the end of the party nearly everyone was drunk, including me. Emmett was wobbling around the dance floor dancing a little too close to Rosalie but Rosalie didn't seem to mind. Aro was talking to his favorite Jane and laughing a drunken laugh. At one point during the night I did get somewhat thirsty and I headed over to where Jasper was behind the bar. He smiled as I approached.

"What'll it be Hitomi?" I eyed the assortment of bottles that were behind Jasper and pointed to a bottle of Champaign.

"Give me that bottle of Champaign." Jasper turned and took down the bottle and attempted to open it. He tugged but the top refused to budge. He tried again, this time harder but still it wouldn't budge. He looked down at the bottle in bewilderment.

"I don't know what's wrong with this thing. If I pull any harder I'll rip the bottle in half but this stupid top won't come off." Jasper tried again to pull the top off but it refused to budge. Exasperated by Jasper's attempts I held out my hand for the bottle.

"Here let me try." Jasper grunted in disbelief but handed over the bottle. I turned away from Jasper and giving the lid a quick examination I quickly found the reason for its stubbornness. Smiling, I gave the lid a sharp twist and then pulled it off. A huge spray of foam and Champaign came shooting out of the bottle and hit a poor idiot who happen to be walking by. When the spray had stopped Jasper and I looked to see who had gotten sprayed and we were both tickled to see that it was none other than Edward. He stood there blinking in surprise down at his Champaign soaked tuxedo. Jasper and I were shaking with silent laughter and when Edward let out a cry of disbelief we burst into fits of laughter. Edward looked at us with annoyance and then he saw the dripping bottle of Champaign in my hand and the annoyance turned into anger. He glared at me and hissed,

"Hiiiiittttttoooommmiiii," I smiled up at Edward and with a face full of angelic innocence answered,

"Yeeessss?" Edward was breathing hard and his eyes were hard and filled with anger.

"Do you have any idea how much this suit cost me?" I pretended to actually think about the answer and then I answered sweetly.

"I'm guessing that it cost you around $5,000 and Bella customized it by embroidering your initials on the collar of your jacket." Edward growled and nodded.

"Yes, and now that we have cleared that up, prepare to die." And with that he launched himself at me. However, he was too slow and I dodged him easily. I laughed as I saw him collide with Jasper.

"You need to be quicker on your feet if you plan on catching me." Edward disentangled himself from Jasper and again ran at me. I laughed, lifted my skirts and ran. Edward chased me around the dance room cursing and yelling at me. I simply laughed and taunted him.

"It's sad that you can't catch me Brother Dearest, considering that I'm wearing a dress and heals." Edward let out a snarl and sped up. By now everyone was starring at us and some were laughing openly. Edward and I would have run around in circles all night if it hadn't been for Emmett and Carlisle. Carlisle stepped into my path and I had to screech to a halt otherwise I would have run into him. Edward almost had me in his grasp when he was pulled back by Emmett. He let out a snarl and bellowed,

"Let me go Emmett! I'm going to teach her a lesson." I ignored Edward's snarls and I smiled happily up at Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle. How are you enjoying the party?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Hitomi, will you please explain what has happened." I giggled and nodded happily.

"But of course Carlisle, I will be more than happy to. You see the thing is that I was helping Jasper open a bottle of Champaign and unfortunately Edward was caught in the spray of foam and Champaign. He of course being Edward got mad and gave chase." Carlisle sighed and shook his head. He turned to Jasper and asked,

"Is this true Jasper?" Jasper, who was smiling nodded and confirmed my story.

"It's true Carlisle." Carlisle nodded at Jasper's confirmation and then turned to me.

"Did you apologize Hitomi?" I locked my hands behind my back and shamefully dropped my head.

"No I did not."

"Well, then I suggest that you do so right now." Sighing sadly I turned to Edward and still looking down at the floor apologized meekly.

"I'm really sorry I got your tuxedo soaked with Champaign. Can you ever forgive me?" I looked up at Edward threw my lashes and saw the surprised look on his face. He paused for a second but then nodded,

"Of course Hitomi." Carlisle smiled and clapped his hands.

"Good now that that's settled lets continue the party." Carlisle turned and walked off. I watched him go over to Aro and tried to convince him to stop drinking tequila shots. I turned back to Edward who was still watching me in wonder and then I gave him my most mischievous smile.

"It's so easy to keep ones self entertained don't you think Brother Dearest?" Edward blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, I don't follow." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What I mean is that annoying you will never cease to get old." Edward starred at me in confusion and then slowly comprehension swept across his face and after that anger.

"Wait a minute? Are you telling me that all of those times that you got me into trouble, every time that I got mad at you was purely for your enjoyment?" I smiled sweetly up at my oldest brother and nodded.

"But of course! What are younger sisters for? Its how we show our love for our siblings." Edward's teeth snapped together and he roared.

"HITOMI! YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" And with that the chase started again. However, I knew that no matter how much he swore he hated me or how much he yelled at me I knew that he loved me. And so my story ends the same way it began, with a fight between me and Edward. And so with laughter, a huge fight with Edward, and most of all love my story ends…or has it just begun?

That is completely up to you.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Well that's it! Thanks to all who read Hitomi's story all the way to the end . I hope that it was entertaining and funny for all who read it. I also want to thank all of the people who reviewed during the story it helped a lot! **

**Dori Amarez!**


End file.
